Secret Malfoy
by THGHPforever14
Summary: Eighteen years ago, Hermione Granger caught her boyfriend Ronald Weasley cheating on her. She vanished from the wizarding world, or so everyone thought. Now she's back, but is she the same Hermione who disappeared, or has she got a new personality and life that nobody who knew her before expected? Draco/Hermione
1. Prologue

**Heya Guys... so this is a story I wrote for HarryPotterFanFiction but I got good reviews on this there so I thought I would share it with you guys...**

**I hope you enjoy it and remember to read and review**

* * *

5th JULY 1999

"I'm home Ron" Hermione's voice echoed around the house as she walked through the front door and into the entrance hall. She shivered at the temperature in the house and walked into the Living Room. "Ron, why haven't you got..." but Ron wasn't in there and the fire wasn't on. She scowled before sitting down on the sofa to wait for his return. Then she heard creaking upstairs.

"Ron" she shouted and the creaking got louder, what was he doing upstairs in their bedroom, was he ill. He hadn't been sick this morning, Hermione was suddenly very worried and got up before running up the stairs. "Ron, are you..." she burst into their room to see Ron frozen to the spot, his shirt unbuttoned and his trousers around his ankles. Beside him stood a tall, skinny girl; with big brown eyes and fake blonde hair, she was wearing her bra and knickers, standing with her arms around his neck. Hermione's face paled as she stormed out of the room.

"Hermione" Ron's voice cracked as she sped down the stairs and into the kitchen "Hermione" he cried again and ran into the room, trousers and shirt now done up. Hermione spun around so fast that her hair smacked him right in his face.

"What Ronald?" she spat

"Hermione, I'm sorry"

She scoffed "What? Sorry that you had sex with another girl in our room, in our house, in our bed, whilst you were engaged to me!"  
"Yes" he mumbled and she smirked rudely before pushing him aside and holding out her wand.

"Accio clothing and special things" she said and flicked her wand upwards

"Hermione" Ron begged as her fully loaded trunk trudged down the staircase. The blonde girl, now fully dressed, walking behind it with a small smile on her face.

"Goodbye Ronald" Hermione bellowed before closing the door behind her, but not before she had cast a spell to turn both his and the mysterious girl's skin blue for a month.

* * *

1st DECEMEBER 2017

"Astrum put your coat on, we need to go now or I'm going to be late for work"

"But you and daddy run the company" she complained as she walked down the grand staircase, careful to go as slowly as possible. Hermione sighed at her daughter as she trudged down the stairs.

"Astrum, please hurry up" she said sharply and her daughter glared at her before picking up her Burberry trench coat and pulling her arms through it. Then she let her mother buckle her Mary Jane's for her before holding her hand and following her out of the door. Hermione locked up the giant mansion that she and her family lived in, before walking down the driveway to her Audi tt and getting into the driver's seat, Astrum got in the back and fastened her seatbelt before the pair was off.

"Be a good girl Astrum, don't cause too much trouble" Hermione said to her daughter before kissing her sweetly on the cheek, careful not to smudge her cherry lipstick onto her daughter's pale skin.

"Don't worry mummy, I promise not to throw sand again" she said quietly and Hermione raised an eyebrow before saying goodbye to the nursery worker and walking out of the door so she could get to work.

* * *

"Hey everyone" she said cheerfully as she walked into her department with a smile on her face. Her employees smiled at her as she entered, Victoire Weasley stood up and handed her a steaming cup; it was a takeaway costa caramel latte, her favourite.

"Your coffee ma'am"

"Thank you Victoire" she praised before walking through the glass door and into her office. She sat down at her desk and took a sip of her drink, letting the sweet caramel goodness soak into her mouth, she smiled.

"Caffeine again Mi" a familiar voice said from the door and she looked up to see the platinum blonde hair of her husband Draco standing in front of her, she rolled her eyes as he walked over and perched on the edge of her desk.

"I think you will find that this is my first one today, I had tea this morning" she said clearly and he smirked before holding out his hand, she passed him the drink and he took a huge gulp before sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"Ew, why do you drink this stuff? It's disgusting" he spluttered and Hermione laughed

"We don't all like black, de-cafe coffee Draco" she teased as he handed her the steaming cup back. He scowled at her before bending down and kissing her gently. She grinned as their lips touched and pulled apart. "I'll see you later ok" she whispered and he nodded before checking his watch.

"Yeah, I better get back and actually do some work before I have to pick Astrum and Quinn up" he joked and Hermione smiled before flicking on her computer as he left the room; smiling at her secretaries as he went.

Her smile faltered as she saw the amount of emails that had clogged up her inbox. She sighed and began checking through them boredly, not really looking at them. Then the phone rang next door, it startled her so much that she clicked delete without even reading it.

"Damn" she cursed under her breath as she heard Victoire pick up the phone. She began to speak until...

"Mrs Malfoy, it's Mrs Cassidy about Astrum, again"

Hermione sighed and pitched the bridge of her nose as she stood up and walked out of her office to take the phone. Victoire passed it to her obediently as she neared her.

"Hello, this is Hermione Malfoy, what has she done this time?" she drawled down the receiver.

"Mrs Malfoy, Astrum hasn't done anything. She's on the roof"

Hermione was speechless as Mrs Cassidy spoke those four words, the roof! What was Astrum doing on the roof?

"How did she get on the roof?" Hermione said, worried now about her child's safety

"We don't know Mrs Malfoy, one minute she was playing with Carrie and Jessica in the playground and then the next minute she was on the roof. They're bawling their eyes out"

Hermione nodded even though she knew Mrs Cassidy couldn't see, she had to get Draco and they had to save Astrum, now.

"I'll be there as soon as possible" she rambled before throwing the phone down worriedly. Then she turned to Victoire. "Ring Draco's office and tell him to get here now" she snapped and Victoire nodded in fright before dialling the number into the phone. She began speaking on the second ring.

"Hey Caroline, it's Victoire. Mrs Malfoy asked me to get Mr Malfoy here now, can you tell him" there was silence for a few seconds as Caroline replied before Victoire nodded "Cool, thanks Carol, speak to you later" she turned to Hermione as she put the phone down "He'll be here any..." but she was cut off as a rush of air flowed through the room to reveal Draco Malfoy. He ran and hugged Hermione tightly when he saw her.

"What's up Mi?"

"It's Astrum, she's on the roof of the nursery"  
"WHAT!" his face turned from worry to fear as he let go of Hermione's shoulders before they both apparated away to the nursery.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy" Mrs Cassidy greeted them as they ran into the playground to see their daughter clutching onto her knees as she sat on the roof, tears falling down her porcelain face.

"ASTRUM" Draco shouted to his daughter and she looked up slowly, relief flooded her eyes as she saw her parents.

"Daddy, I'm scared" she yelled back, her voice cracking slightly

"Don't worry petal, the firemen will be here soon"  
"Will they save me?"  
"Of course honey bee" Hermione yelled to her daughter and Astrum smiled at her mother. She could always make a scary situation less scary; even if it was only a bad dream or a cut finger.

The wail of a siren indicated the fire brigade was here and relief flushed through Hermione's body as they parked in the playground. One of them walked up to Hermione and Draco, he smiled kindly.

"I assume you are the girl's parents"  
"yes" Draco muttered and the man nodded before sitting them down in the truck. He gave them a glass of water each as they waited for their daughters return. They waited, and waited, and waited until...

"MUMMY" a girl's voice squealed and the next minute Astrum ran around the corner, her arms out and firewoman smiling behind her.

"She's a right little trouper" the woman said as Astrum hugged us tightly, tears welling in her eyes "Still don't know how she got up there though" she muttered to herself

"Thank you so much" Draco said, changing the subject abruptly. The woman nodded at him as Astrum threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you daddy"

"I missed you too sweetheart; we're going to go home right now though. You and mummy can bake special cookies for when Quinn gets home"

"I love special cookies" Astrum giggled as Draco picked her up, then he thanked the firewoman again before walking off out of the school, Hermione close on his heels.

Once they were home Astrum's parents rounded on her.

"So Astrum, how did you get on that roof?" Hermione asked curiously, but to their surprise Astrum just shrugged her little shoulders before sitting on the sofa. She swung her legs as she looked up at her parents.

"I don't know mummy, one minute I was playing fairies with Jessica and Carrie, and then the next minute I was on the roof, by myself"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other in shock; this could only mean one thing. They gazed down at their daughter in happiness.

"Astrum darling, I think you are a witch" Draco suggested and joy filled her gaunt eyes.

"Really daddy"  
"Really really Astrum, now why don't you and mummy make some cookies. I have to go get Quinn from school"

**So, I hope you liked it... if you did then remember to read and review and the next chapter should be up in a few days x :)**


	2. Ginevra Molly Potter

2nd DECEMBER 2017

"I need a new job Harry" Ginny moaned to her husband as she flipped the bacon over in the pan. She had played Quidditch for three years but now she was a correspondent for the prophet and she found it boring.

"Well, I hear MalfoyIndustries is always looking for new recruits" he suggested but she just wrinkled her nose.

"And where did you hear this?"  
"Astoria said Narcissa Malfoy said that Draco Malfoy was looking for a new PA"

Ginny's face relaxed at this and a thoughtful expression crossed her face, a PA, she could do that, and being at MalfoyIndustries the pay would probably be good, she had heard the Malfoy had a whole vault at Gringotts dedicated to money for his employees; this was probably just a rumour though.

"MalfoyIndustries you say, wouldn't it be cool to go and meet the real Mrs Malfoy we have heard so much about..." she snorted, Draco Malfoy's wife had been kept a secret ever since they had been married. The Malfoy family were so far up in society that even they could threaten the press with their jobs. Draco Malfoy had made it a rule that if anyone put anything about his wife in the papers or magazines, they would be out of a job before you could say Voldemort.

"Ginny don't snort, it's not ladylike" Harry warned his wife but she just rolled her eyes before dishing the bacon on three plates and handing them around to her husband, she put an extra one down on the table in the place between her and Harry before shouting up the stairs "Dora, breakfast is on the table"

"Coming mum" the voice of their youngest child Nymphadora called down the stairs. Ginny started working on the eggs just as a loud thump came from the bottom of the stairs, signalling that Dora had arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey mum, dad" she said cheerfully as she sat down between them, she licked her lips before tucking into her bacon "Mm, this is the best bacon ever" she mumbled as she chewed her food in delight. Ginny rolled her eyes at her daughter before passing her a napkin.

"Honey, Saturday isn't another word for slob" she said and Dora giggled before wiping her mouth.

Once the family had finished an owl flew through the window with the Daily Prophet attached to its leg. Harry put his galleon in the sack provided before taking the Prophet and opening it out. He laughed as he looked at the jobs page.

"Speak of the devil Ginny, here's the job Astoria was talking about..." he read the article before punching the application out of its area and handing it to Ginny. "It says the quicker you hand in the application the quicker you will get an interview, so start filling in" he urged as Ginny took the paper and began filling it in.

**Name:** Ginevra Molly Potter

**Address**: 12 Grimmauld Place, London, LN5 6YR

**DOB**: 11th August 1981

**Previous or current employment**: Head Quidditch Correspondent at the Daily Prophet

**Reason for application**: A chance to turn over a new leaf and enter into something that isn't Quidditch related, I would really like to share my knowledge with other companies and learn more skills for the future

**When can you begin if successful?** No limit on when I can begin

**Are you available for an interview, if required?** Yes

**Contact number: **01548 376229

When she was finished she posted the application in the envelope provided before calling her owl to send it to MalfoyIndustries.

2nd DECEMBER 2017

_Dear mother,_

_She really ended up on the roof of her nursery? Well, I guess that was a first at St Ray's nursery._

_I hope she is okay and I am really glad that she has finally discovered her magic so early in her life; Quinn didn't find hers until she was six, right? _

_I miss you, and dad, I hope he finds a new PA soon. Tell him not to worry about me, I'll be fine._

_See you all in a few weeks for Christmas. I bought the perfect present for both Quinn and Astrum in Hogsmeade._

_Your darling daughter_

_Evangeline xxx_

Hermione smiled at her daughter's letter and a tear pricked in her eye. She was the only one who ever wrote letters. The only letters they got about Hyperion were the ones from Professor McGonagall about his latest 'adventure' as he liked to call them.

"What's wrong Mi?" Draco asked as he entered the living room, where Hermione was sitting on the large sofa with the letter in her hand. She smiled at his nervous tone of voice.

"Oh nothing, just a letter from Evangeline"

"Private?" he asked and she chuckled before nodding and standing up to put the letter in a safe place. She had a small box on the fireplace that she kept all her special letters in. Many of them were love letters from Draco that she had received over fourteen years ago but she didn't mind, she liked the feeling of being loved.

Draco sat down at his desk and fished the pile of applications from his briefcase. He sighed as he finally spotted how many Caroline had already given him and began checking them immediately.

A few hours later, the door to his office opened and Hermione walked in. She put a tray down on Draco's desk a passed him a cup of tea.

"Any you like yet?"

"Not yet" he grumbled and she chuckled before picking a cookie up off the plate in front of her. He took a sip of his tea and smiled as the milky taste passed his lips. He loved the way his wife made his coffee; it was full off tender loving care, and sweet refreshing milk.

He carried on sorting through the papers as Hermione watched him from her seat. She smiled when his face creased in thought, or when he stuck out his tongue in concentration. She took another cookie. She didn't realise how many she had eaten until...

She stuck a hand over her mouth as the sour taste of vomit passed up her throat. She ran out of the room and along the corridor to the bathroom, just in time to watch the vile fluid leave her mouth, and into the toilet.

"Hermione" Draco muttered from outside and she soon emerged. Her hair dripping wet and a towel wiping her face "Hermione, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Draco, I just ate too many cookies" she said in embarrassment just as the doorbell rang, she turned to get it but Draco just sat her down on the bathroom seat.

"No Hermione, I'll get rid of them as soon as possible. You stay here"

"Okay" she said in a voice barely audible and he nodded before running out of the room to get the door. He arrived a few minutes later, his arms laden in papers.

"It was just Caroline, giving me some more applications" he moaned as he helped her out of the bathroom and upstairs to their room. She sat down on the bed and laughed.

"Good luck" she joked, looking down at the stack of applications that were still in Draco's arms. He raised an eyebrow before nodding and walking out of the room. He closed the door and looked at the pile. Then he did a double take. There on the top application, in neat italic writing lay the name; Ginevra Molly Potter.

4rd DECEMBER 2017

Draco sat at his desk in thought as he tried to think of what to do with the application of Ginny Potter that still lay in his hands. He had told Hermione immediately and she had recommended that it would be a great way to get close to her old friends again. But Draco thought likewise. Ron had hurt her and being close to Ginny meant being close to Ron.

He gazed at the name upon the paper again before sighing; it wouldn't hurt in just giving her an interview. She was one of the best applicants that he had received as well, and she was Harry Potter's wife. Being close to famous people meant better business, and better business meant more money.

He pressed the button on his desk and spoke clearly down the speaker "Caroline, can you please give Mrs Ginevra Potter a ring. I would like to offer her an interview"  
"Right away Mr Malfoy" Caroline responded before dialling the number.

4th DECEMBER 2017

Bring...bring...bring the Potter's phone went. Ginny looked up from her cooking and huffed angrily.

"Harry can you get that please" she yelled through the house but Dora was already at the phone, she loved picking it up. Ginny just hoped that it wasn't anything important.

"Hello, this is Nymphadora Potter speaking, who is it?"

"Hello sweetheart, this is Caroline Smith from MalfoyIndustries. Is Ginny Potter there?"

"Hang on a minute" Dora said before turning to face her mother who was looking at her intently.

"Someone from Malfoy indust-indust..."

"Industries" Ginny corrected her daughter who nodded vigorously before passing the phone over to her mother.

"Hello, this is Ginny Potter speaking"

"Ah, Mrs Potter, it's Caroline Smith calling from Mr Malfoy's office. I want to congratulate you on receiving an interview tomorrow"  
"Tomorrow" Ginny said in surprise

"The date can be changed if necessary but I don't know when Mr Malfoy will next be free"

Ginny nodded, thinking this through, and then she smiled "Of course, tomorrow will be fine. What time shall I be there?"  
"Is half eleven okay for you Mrs Potter?"  
"That is fine, thank you" Ginny beamed before hanging up and running into the dining room, where Harry was sorting through Auror notes "Harry, I got an interview" she cried as she flung her arms around his neck. He grinned as looked up from his work.  
"Gin, that's great, when is it?"

"Tomorrow at half eleven, that's okay isn't it"

Harry mumbled the date and time under his breath before nodding "Yeah Ginny; that should be fine"  
"Good, I better go finish dinner. It will be on the table in five" she warned before skipping off to dish up their dinner. She would ace this interview and then she would be in, working at MalfoyIndustries was a great opportunity, and she would get to meet the famous Mrs Malfoy


	3. Meeting Mrs Malfoy

5th DECEMBER 2017

Ginny stepped out of her brand new, black Nissan Micra and made her way over the packed car park and into the building that was MalfoyIndustries. As she entered the building all she could say was wow. The inside was decorated with white paint and glass. A huge, shining desk sat in the middle of the lobby and at it sat a plump lady with a smiling face and dark brown hair. Her black suit looked rather odd in the white room, but never the less, Ginny walked up to the desk and smiled at the woman who beamed back.

"Can I help you honey?" she asked kindly as Ginny stood facing the woman with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I'm Ginny Potter. I'm here for an interview with Mr Malfoy at half eleven". The woman nodded and checked her computer which Ginny thought was oddly queer, that fact that Malfoy's business held computers was extremely strange, mind you; they probably allowed muggles in here too.

"Ah, here you are pet. Yes, Mr Malfoy's office is on the third floor, you will be directed from there if you ask anyone" she said politely before pointing Ginny in the direction of a few lifts. Ginny thanked the woman before walking over to the lifts, her stiletto heels clacking on the porcelain floor as she walked. She pressed the button for the third floor as she got into the lift with three other people and then they were off. One of the woman in the lift was young with strawberry blonde hair, Ginny gasped when she recognised her.

"Victoire" she said in surprise and the girl looked up before grinning

"Oh hey Aunt Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"I have an interview with Mr Malfoy, about the job as his new PA. What are you doing here?"  
"I work here, that is so weird, if you get the job we will be working together. I'm Mrs Malfoy's PA"  
"Really, how long have you been working here" Ginny asked as her curiosity overcame her.

"Mrs Malfoy gave me a job the minute I left Hogwarts. She told me that I was a good student that needed a secure job so here I am. I'm hoping to go up higher in the company the longer I work here"  
"Good for you Victoire" Ginny said as the lift stopped and the doors opened. Victoire smiled at her Aunt before getting out.

"Well, this is my stop. Do you want to meet up later? I have a half an hour lunch break at twelve"

"Of course, I'll see you then" Ginny reassured her niece as she left the lift, nearly bumping into someone on the way.

"Oh Mrs Malfoy, I'm so sorry"

"Never mind Victoire, it was me and my big arse" the lady joked as she stepped her foot into the lift, stopping the doors from closing. She turned to Victoire. "I left some notes on your desk; do you reckon you could type them up for the meeting later?"

"Of course Mrs Malfoy" Victoire beamed before the lady smiled and got into the lift beside Ginny. Ginny stood as far away from the brunette as possible as she hummed a happy tune. She turned to look at the people around her before doing a double take when she saw the flash of red hair beside her. She scanned her eyes up and down Ginny Potter's body as she tried to see the similarities and differences that her body held after twenty years. There was barely any.

The lift stopped and the doors open. Hermione went to get out but Ginny stepped in her way, leaving the lift first. Hermione raised her eyes at her rudeness before chuckling and leaving the lift behind her. Ginny heard her giggles and turned to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Do I have something on my back?" she asked, anxious to hear the opinion of the great Mrs Malfoy. The woman shook her head.

"No dear" she coughed abruptly, turning her laughs into a fit "I just have a little tickle, that's all"

Ginny peered at the woman in curiosity as she spoke, her voice was very familiar. So familiar that it bugged her that she couldn't quite place it in her mind. The woman went to leave when Ginny realised that she didn't know where she was going.

"Can you please tell me the way to Mr Malfoy's office?" Ginny asked quietly and the woman smiled before nodding.

"Oh course dear, I'm heading there myself actually. What's your name?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling very odd as she asked her old best friend for her name. She coughed (laughed) some more at herself.

"Ginny Potter, I'm here for an interview for the job as Mr Malfoy's PA" she added and Mrs Malfoy nodded before beckoning Ginny over.

"Well Ginny, is it okay if I call you that..." Ginny nodded so Hermione continued "...follow me to the office of my dear husband"

The pair walked up a long corridor until they reached a room made entirely of glass. Hermione opened the door for Ginny who stepped in and walked to the desk to her left. Hermione waved at the woman behind the desk before walking through the office to a door at the back. Ginny gathered this was Draco Malfoy's office.

"How did it go?" Draco asked as his wife flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. She smiled at his handsome face before squealing.

ONE HOUR EARLIER

"Hermione Malfoy" the healer called as Hermione fiddled with her fingers on her lap. She looked up suddenly and walked over to the healers ward, smiling to her as she entered.

"Hello Cho" Hermione said kindly as she stepped into her personal healers office. Ever since Hogwarts Cho Chang, now Cho Davies had been Hermione's healer and she was happy. Cho never asked more questions than were required and she always thanked Hermione for giving her a second chance at Hogwarts. She too, was forbidden to tell anyone who Hermione was married to though.

"Good morning Hermione, please take a seat"

Hermione sat down at the seat next to Cho's desk and smiled at her. Cho continued.

"So what seems to be the matter Hermione?"

"Well, I've been having cramps recently and I didn't know whether I should be worried"  
"Have you been vomiting at all?"

"Yes" Hermione stated and Cho nodded before writing something down.

"How long have these pains been happening?"

"A few days, started on Saturday, at first I thought it was something I had eaten but then it happened yesterday, and this morning. So I came to see you"  
"You came to the right place Hermione" Cho said sweetly before waving her wand around in Hermione's direction. She nodded before grinning at Hermione "Well Hermione, you are not ill, the opposite to be exact. Hermione, you are pregnant, congratulations"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise; she had thought this conclusion through but hadn't expected it to be the answer. She smiled at Cho before thanking her and leaving the ward.

PRESENT TIME

"That's great Mi" Draco cooed to his wife and she nodded happily, then she remembered Ginny outside and let go of him immediately.

"Oh yeah, Ginny is outside for her interview and its'..." she checked her watch and grinned "... half eleven so you should probably call her in. I'll see you at lunch" she finished before kissing him affectionately and leaving the room. Ginny was sat on a white armchair as Hermione left the office.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy" she said as Hermione walked past her. Hermione grinned at her before opening the door to leave. She paused before leaving "Please Ginny, call me Hermione" and then she left the room; leaving Ginny speechless and surprised.

**Well heeeyyyyy xxxx did you like it? I hope you bloody well did and that you review please xxxx love you all and thanks for the past reviews xxxx Mwaaa :***


	4. Old Acquaintances

**Heya guys, this is the fourth chapter of Secret Malfoy... I hope you enjoy it and remember to tell me what you think by reading and then reviewing xxxx :)**

"Good morning Mrs Potter" Draco said as he invited the red-head into his office. He offered her a seat in front of his desk before sitting down opposite her.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy"

"How has your day been so far?" he asked, making light conversation as he searched for her application. He knew it was around here somewhere, he loved Caroline but she wasn't much organised. That was why he needed a new PA.

"Fine, if not slightly queer, I wasn't expecting your company to have computers"

He laughed at her statement before looking up at her nervous face, he smiled, not a smirk but a real smile, before replying "Well, that would be my wife's fault"

"Your wife"

"Yes, you see, she wanted to open the company to people of her own kind. Which meant adding computers"  
"Your wife is muggle born"  
"Of course, you didn't expect me to marry a stuck up pureblood did you?" he asked before realising his mistake "No offence to you of course" he saved before fishing her application from under a pile of papers he had been meaning to check through. He looked at the sheet in front of him before looking at Ginny. "You seem very enthusiastic about the job"

"I am Mr Malfoy..."  
"Please, call me Draco" he interrupted

"I am Draco" Ginny corrected herself before smiling "I have been working in Quidditch since I left Hogwarts and I really want a change. I'm organised and I'm desperate to go up in the world, this job might help me along the way"  
"Well you certainly seem determined" he said before checking her application. It sure was better than any of the others, and he hadn't planned anymore interviews yet. Hermione seemed thrilled with the idea of working with Ginny and it would make him happy to see her happy. He smiled at Ginny before standing up.

"Well then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow at nine sharp" he said proudly and Ginny looked taken aback, she had expected this interview to be easy, but not this easy. She shook his outstretched hand before nodding.

"Of course Mr Malfoy..."

"Draco" he corrected again and she nodded before leaving the office happily. She checked the clock on the wall to see it was ten to twelve. She would have just enough time to ring Harry before finding Victoire to go to lunch with her. She hadn't spent any quality time with her oldest niece since she was at least fifteen. Today would be a good day.

Harry was just looking through a few more papers on lost cases when his phone rang. He picked it up and spoke directly into the phone "Hello, this is Harry Potter speaking, how can I help you?"  
"HARRY, I GOT THE JOB" Ginny yelled down the receiver, meaning that Harry had to push the phone away from his ear while she shrieked.

"Gin, that's great"

"Yeah, and you'll never guess what happened?"  
"What happened?" he said sighing, any sentence that his wife started with 'you'll never guess what happened' was sure to be a long one.

"I met Mrs Malfoy, and her name was Hermione"

Harry's breath caught in his throat, he hadn't heard that name since their friend Hermione Granger had left eighteen years ago because she had cheated on Ron with another man. Or that's what he had told them anyway. Hermione had walked into the Auror office the day after the break and had given in her resignation. Harry was so unhappy to see his old friend walk away but knew that Ron's story was probably true so he left it alone. The Weasley's and the Potter's had later come to forget her.

But now her name brought back such happy memories that Harry wasn't quite sure why they had left her stranded, alone with no friends and no family.

"Harry" Ginny started and Harry was pulled from his thought at his wife's voice.

"Yeah Gin"

"You don't reckon..." she muttered and Harry smiled, he knew what she was going to say.  
"No, our Hermione would never marry that ferret"

"He's not that bad Harry; he gave me a job didn't he"  
"Yeah but..."  
"Sorry, I have to go, I promised I would meet Victoire for lunch at twelve, love you" and then she hung up, leaving Harry looking at the phone with a surprised look on his face. Then the door opened and Ron walked in.

"Hey mate" Ron said and sat down at the desk next to Harry's. He was his deputy Auror and they shared an office.

"Hey Ron, guess what?"  
"Ginny got the job" he mumbled

"Ginny got the... wait, what?"

"I knew she would, she is Ginny"

"You're right mate" Harry chuckled before returning to his papers.

8th DECEMBER 2017

"And this one is for copying, correct?" Ginny asked Victoire as she went through her computer, she had one at home but never one this complicated. Victoire had offered to help her, with the permission of Hermione of course.

"Yeah Aunt Ginny, you're doing great"

"Because of you" she complemented and Victoire laughed before checking the black clock on the snowy white wall. She gasped.

"Oh my god, I have to go back to the office. I promised Mrs Malfoy I would be down for a meeting in ten minutes, see you Aunt Ginny" she rushed before grabbing her folders and running out of the office; just as Draco Malfoy walked into the room, a grin on his face.

"Ginny, Hermione and I were wondering if you wanted to come to dinner at ours tonight"

"Tonight; but you've only just met me"

"Don't be silly, I've known you since I was twelve, well..."

"I understand, of course, is it okay if we bring our youngest though? She won't be any bother"

"Of course, our two youngest, Quinn and Astrum will be there anyway. They can play together while we talk about... about the past" he finished before walking out of the office and leaving Ginny very confused about what he had just said.

THREE HOURS LATER

"I'm home Harry" Ginny called as she walked through the door and into their house. Nymphadora was first to great her as always.

"Hi mum, two days to go" she squealed before hugging her mother and skipping off back down the corridor. Ginny chuckled at her enthusiasm. She knew what she was talking about, Dora missed her siblings and it was two days until they would be returning home on the Hogwarts Express, she always made them welcome home cards and, this being Lily's first year, celebratory gifts.

Harry entered the entrance hall and kissed his wife.

"How did work go?"

"Surprisingly good actually, oh yeah, my boss asked me if we wanted to go to dinner tonight"

Harry was startled by her remark "Your boss, being..."  
"Draco Malfoy, yes Harry, well done"

"Ginny, I don't know about this..." Harry started but she shut him up with a sharp smack on the arm. She walked into the kitchen and took a biscuit from the jar to her left. She sighed in love as the chocolaty goodness coated her mouth. Then she turned to her husband.

"Harry, come on, I promised I would go; you can meet his wife, this is a chance to start over a new leaf. Just like my application said I would"

"But I don't want to turn over a new leaf Ginny, you do"

"Shut up, you're coming" she spat before checking the clock behind her and going off to find Nymphadora, they would have to leave in an hour if they wanted to get there at seven.

ONE HOUR LATER

Hermione straightened out the non-existent creases in her dress and sighed. She really did want to see Harry again but she didn't want to give the game away too quickly. She hadn't planned on telling anyone that she was really Hermione Granger so far and today wasn't going to change that. She would only tell them the truth if they were an inch away from knowing.

A pair of strong arms curled around her waist and she looked up, to see the reflection of her husband's eyes in the mirror before her. She smiled as he kissed her cheek gently.

"What's up Mi?"

"Just worried", he looked at her intently and she sighed "Worried I'll screw up and they'll know who I am straight away. Did you put the photos of Hogwarts away?"  
"All but one"  
"Which was..."  
"You and Ginny after the battle"  
"Perfect" Hermione said in happiness before turning on her heel so she was face to face with Draco. He kissed her gently and then let go.

"We better go make sure that Quinn and Astrum are ready, you should have seen her face when I said she could wear her brand new Gucci dress, she was nearly in tears" Hermione laughed as the couple walked out of the room to check on their children. They were at the bottom of the stairs when the doorbell rang.

"Damn it, they're already here. Act nice Draco"

"Don't I always darling" he said in a sickly sweet voice and Hermione snorted before getting the door. She opened it to reveal a small family in smart dress robes and smiles on their faces. Harry's mouth fell open when he saw her.

"Hello, welcome to Malfoy Manor" she said in a polite manner that she had told Draco and the girl's to use whilst guests were here.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, can we come in?" Ginny said, slightly awkwardly and Hermione laughed.  
"Of course, but there is no need to call me Mrs Malfoy, I told you to call me Hermione" she said before turning to Harry "You too Mr Potter, please, call me Hermione"  
"Only if you call me Harry" he said slowly, trying to take in Hermione's features. That was until Dora ran through the door and grinned at Hermione.  
"Hello, I'm Nymphadora Potter, you can call me Dora" she said, trying to fit in with the crowd. Hermione smiled back at Dora before pointing her off in the direction of the playroom.

"Hello Dora, my children Astrum and Quinn are in the playroom down there, would you like to join them while me and my husband talk to your parents?"  
"Yes please" she said sweetly before waving goodbye to her parents and skipping down the large entrance hall towards the playroom. Hermione smiled at Ginny and Harry again before guiding them into the living room where Draco was stood, tying the bow of Astrum's dress once again. He looked up when he heard people enter the room.  
"Oh hello, sorry, you know what toddlers are like" he joked before kissing Astrum's cheek and telling her to hurry along so she could play with Quinn and Dora. She obeyed and went skipping out of the room to find her sister.

Draco stood up and walked over to where Hermione was stood with the Potter's. He held out his hand which Harry shook graciously whilst saying; "It's nice to finally meet you formally Mr Potter"  
Harry was shocked by Draco's tone of voice and actions, he wasn't sneering, nor was he smirking in any way possible. His new wife must be a good influence on him. Harry smiled at Draco weakly before turning to Hermione and shaking her hand.

"It's nice to find someone who has changed Draco Malfoy" he teased and Hermione giggled before holding Draco's hand tightly and leading him to the sofa.

"Why thank you Harry, please have a seat" she directed to the couple. The Potter's sat down opposite the Malfoy's and it was silent for a while, that was until...

"Thank you for giving Ginny this job" Harry directed to Draco who nodded curtly and turned to Hermione.

"You should be thanking Hermione here; she was the one who was begging me to take Ginny on"

Hermione blushed just as the door flew open, revealing Quinn, Astrum and Dora riding toy hobby horses, these ones had horns however and were more like unicorns. Dora rode over to her parents and grinned at them.

"Look mummy, look at this. It's called Petal"

"That's a beautiful name Dora"  
"I know, Astrum's is called sparkle and Quinn's is called Moony" she said in such pleasure that she didn't hear her father gasp at the name of the last horse. Moony, was this just a coincidence or was there actually something happening here. Astrum rode over to her parents next and sat on Draco's lap.

"Daddy, can Dora come to play more often, she knows lots of good games"

"Perhaps she can come over on your sister's birthday; she'll be having her friends around"

Astrum's face lit up and she jumped off her dad's lap before smiling at her mother.

"Can she really mummy?"  
"Of course sweetie, if it's okay with Mr and Mrs Potter any way" she nodded at Harry and Ginny and Astrum smiled at them cutely.

"Please can Dora come over on Sunday for Evangeline's birthday, otherwise me and Quinn will be lonely"

"I don't see why not petal" Ginny cooed and Astrum squealed before riding her unicorn out of the room to play with Quinn and Dora some more. Dora kissed her mother's cheek before following her.

"What time shall we bring her over?"

"We can bring her back from the station if she wants" Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"Okay, sounds good"

"Mrs Malfoy, Twinkie says dinner is ready to be eaten" came a small but confident voice from the doorway, Hermione nodded at the little house elf before striding over and pushing a small galleon into its left hand.

"Thank you Twinkie, here is your tip, spend it wisely" and with that the elf nodded before apparating away with a small pop. Hermione turned back to Ginny and Harry and chuckled at their gaping mouth's "What? You didn't think the wife of Draco Malfoy would pay their house elves?"

"Well... not exactly, no" Harry managed to blurt out and Hermione laughed again before leading the pair through to the large dining room.

**So did you like it? Only one way to tell me and that is to REVIEW! Please tell me what you think and I will try to work around your advice xxx :)**


	5. A trip down memory lane

**This is it guys, the moment you have all been waiting for! Ginny finds out a secret but what is it? That's a stupid question, of course you know what it is... you've all been banging on about it since the story started ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and remember to read and then review to tell me what you think xxx :) Much love to everyone who has reviewed and told me what they think, it has kept me sane and determined to keep this going... Anyway, enough with my talking since you just want to read this anyway so here it is, the fifth chapter of Secret Malfoy XD**

Once the two families had finished dinner, conversation filled the air; Dora was having a great time talking to Quinn about Hogwarts since they were the same age; Draco was telling Astrum how pretty her dress looked while she blushed continuously; and lastly there was Hermione, Harry and Ginny, in deep conversation about how Harry had saved the world.

"... But I couldn't have done it without the help of my two best friend's Ron and Hermione" he finished and Hermione felt a punch in the gut when she heard her and Ron's name being used in the same sentence so casually. The name Ronald Weasley was forbidden in this house, ever since Hermione had moved in with Draco after she started her job in MalfoyIndustries all those years ago as his PA. That was how they had met.

15th MARCH 2000

"I really don't know what I would do without you Hermione" Draco gushed as they walked out of the meeting room; files filling Hermione's arms and Draco walking just a few centimetres behind her.  
"Me either" she teased and he raised his eyebrows before quickening his pace so he was walking beside her.

"I've never really asked you this before but; why did you come to this company? You had such a great place in the Ministry"

Hermione gulped, she knew this would be coming her way soon but not this soon. She hadn't told anyone about her break up with Ron, not even Harry and Ginny though she was sure Ron had probably told them; they had broken up eight months ago but it still felt like yesterday. She was happy that she had received this job; it gave her a new start with new people; and old people.

But she would have to tell Draco, not just because he was her boss but he was also now one of her best friends. If someone had walked up to her eight months ago and had said that she was going to be best friends with Draco Malfoy in eight months time she would have probably laughed her arse off before telling them to go to St Mungo's to have their brain checked out.

But now he was her friend, and she didn't want to break that friendship by telling him that she only came here to get away from Ron.

"I don't think you will want to know" she said, shifting the files in her arms slightly. He smirked and looked at her with devilish eyes.  
"Try me"

Hermione took a deep breath as they entered their office and she sat down at her chair, he lent against her desk casually, making her stomach flutter.

"Okay, well, you know I was seeing Ron after the war"

He nodded but didn't say anything, making it even more awkward.

"Well, it was last July and I had just got back from work when I heard creaking upstairs. I went to investigate and..." she sobbed as a lone tear stroked her cheek "...and, I saw him..." she sobbed again and wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued "...with another woman in our bedroom"

She hadn't realised that Draco had put his arms around her in a comforting fashion under she drew away and saw the mascara streaked stain on his snow white shirt. She was about to apologised when he pulled her in again, stroking her hair calmly as she cried into his shoulder. Once they had resumed their original positions Hermione tried to wipe the stain away but he caught her hand. He intertwined his fingers through hers and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, melting under their gaze.

"Hermione..." he whined as she looked up at him; mesmerised by the moon like orbs that were his eyes.  
"Yes Draco..." but she was cut off from her senses as he pulled her into a soft kiss. The minute their lips touched Hermione felt her stomach flutter and fireworks appear in her head. She pulled him closer as their kiss became stronger; her hands rose up his face and tangled themselves in his platinum blonde hair, he coiled his arms around her waist and pulled her in, destroying the gap between them as the kiss became hungrier and more passionate. Then he pulled away, leaving Hermione wanting more.

"We need to take this slow" he said and she nodded slowly, her mind still cloudy from the emotions rushing through her brain.

"You're right"

"So..." he paused and looked up at the clock "Its quarter past twelve so how about we go and grab a bite to eat"

She considered the idea before shaking her head "I can't, my break isn't until one"

He chuckled at her stupidity and lifted her chin up with the tip of his thumb "Hermione, I'm your boss, I decide your lunch breaks and I say you have a break now" and then he kissed her sweetly before grabbing her bag off of her desk and pulling her out of the door.

8th DECEMBER 2017

The memory was the strongest in her mind, shining brighter than the others that still rested in her head.

Hermione turned to face Ginny and Harry but only to see that everyone was peering at her with great curiousness. Only Draco was smiling slightly, knowing exactly what was going through Hermione's mind. They had been married for fifteen years and knew what the other was thinking all the time.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked but Hermione just looked up, nodding in response before pushing her chair away from the table and standing up.  
"I'm fine thank you, would you like a tour of the house?" she asked, trying to break the tension. There was silence for a few minutes until Ginny too stood up and said 'sure'. Harry followed with a nod of his head and soon the three Potter's and the four Malfoy's were heading out of the room, led by Hermione, and going towards the great hall to their left. This was where the picture was placed, very conveniently on a Ginny height shelf, so that the Potter's would find it and guess who Hermione Malfoy really was.

They were just walking past it and up the grand staircase when Ginny stopped in her tracks, right next to the photo.

"What the..." she paused and looked up at the group of them who had now stopped on the staircase. She kept looking back at Hermione and then turning back to the picture, she did this three or four times until they were all quite dizzy.

"Hermione" she said in a voice barely audible and Hermione's face broke into a broad smile.  
"It took you flipping long enough Gin"

Ginny's mouth fell open and she ran at her, hugging her tightly. Hermione was so happy that she was beyond shock when Ginny pulled away and slapped her across the face.

"You bitch" she spat and it was silent as Draco ushered the children out of the hall and into the playroom.  
"Wha...?" Hermione spluttered, clutching her now crimson cheek. Harry's face was stone still but his eyes were as wide as the sea.

"You lying, cheating, slutty bitch" Ginny yelled in Hermione's face, she aimed another slap at Hermione's face and had to literally be pulled away from Hermione by Harry as she still stared at her with shock reflecting on her perfect face.

"What are you on about Ginny?"  
"What do you think I'm on about?"

"I don't actually know" Hermione said honestly, confusion flashing over her face.

"You cheated on him"  
"What?"

"Ron said..." but she was cut off as Hermione scoffed

"Ron said?" she said in surprise, and then it hit her. Cheating, lying, Ron; Ron had told Ginny and Harry that she had cheated on him, not the other way around. She felt Draco tense as he too realised what had happened. He lunged forward and grabbed Ginny's arm, squeezing it tightly as he spat into her shining red face "What did that Weasel say about my Hermione?"

"That Weasel is my brother ferret face" she shot back and he narrowed his eyes.

"I gave you a job and I can take it away just as quickly"

"Why you little..." Ginny said, outraged by his behaviour, she too lunged forward until she was stopped by an angry Hermione.

"What did Ron say Ginny?" she asked as calmly as she could, Ginny scoffed and glared at Hermione angrily.

"The truth"

"Which was?"

"That he came home one day and saw you in your room with another guy; never in a million years did I think it would be ferret face, that's low Hermione, even for you"

"Why you..." came the outraged and angry voice of a very annoyed Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned around and touched his sweating face, calming him slightly.

"Shush Draco, we need to hear her out and tell her what really happened"

"What do you mean?" Harry said; speaking for the first time since the fight began. Hermione smiled at him before replying...  
"What I mean is that what Ron told you was a lie..."

"Don't be stupid, Ron wouldn't lie to..."

"Shut up Ginny" Harry hissed and she huffed in annoyance, then he turned to Hermione and gestured for her to continue.

"What Ron told you was a lie, I didn't cheat on him. It was the other way around. I met Draco when I left work to get away from my lying, cheating ex-boyfriend; we became instant friends and I told him everything. Then we started going out, nothing happened before then, I promise. It was all Ron"

The words that had just erupted from Hermione's mouth spun through Ginny's head like a whirlwind. Now that she thought about it that seemed the obvious truth; Hermione was not one to lie and cheat whereas Ron was. She felt so stupid now, so stupid in fact that she ran forward and hugged Hermione tightly; apologising over and over again as she squeezed her.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry that I didn't believe you. I am never talking to Ron again"

"Don't do that Gin" Hermione said sweetly but Ginny just smiled and crossed her arms

"Well, I've been meaning to not see him for a while. Now I just have a good reason not to. It was going to be that I hated his wife but now..."  
"Wait, he's married? To whom"

"Astoria Greengrass, yuck, she's even worst that Fleur" she said rudely but Hermione wasn't the one to react, Draco was.

"What? He's married to Greengrass! When did this happen?"

"About fourteen years ago, why"

Anger flared inside Draco's body, not because he wanted her back but because now he knew who she had been seeing behind his back; and for her to stoop as low as a Weasley too.

"Because, before dear Ronald Weasley cheated on our poor Hermione; I had been dating our dear Astoria Greengrass and she had been cheating on me. Now I know who to punch and I can do it for two things. For taking away my first girlfriend and for hurting my darling little Hermione's heart; I suppose I should thank him too though, because without him being in the way I would still be stuck with slutty Astoria and I would have never met my beautiful Hermione" He held Hermione to his chest and kissed her forehead sweetly. Ginny smiled at the couple as she finally realised how in love they were. Then her eyes turned to slits as she realised why they were together. She had a bone to pick with her dear brother Ron Weasley.

**OMG OMG OMG OMG... so I think I'm going to start leaving snippets of the next chapter so here it is...**

"What's going on Gin?"

"Oh don't you Gin me"

"What do you mean Ginny?" Ron said in confusion, looking at Harry for assistance, but he just glared back at the couple on the sofa.  
"We know about your little eighteen year old secret because we met the victims. My boss in fact"

They both froze as they realised who this meant.

**Keep tuned to find out more about the meeting with Astoria and Ron! And remember... REVIEW and tell me what you think x Thank you xxxx :)**


	6. Dear old Ronald Weasley

**I'm back guys! Now a load of you have been waiting for what's going to happen to Ron... this chapter might be a little disappointing for you but believe me, the next few chapters will get you into it again... sorry that this chapter is a bit drab but I wanted to pan the anger at Ron out so it wasn't all in one big clump...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and remember to read and review :)**

"I am going to kill Ronald Weasley" Ginny screamed as she slammed the front door to their house behind her. Both she and Harry had dropped Dora off at her mother's house before they came home because they didn't want her to be involved or to hear this argument. Plus, Ron and Astoria were coming over tomorrow and it gave them a perfectly good reason to see them and scream and shout at the pair.

"Let me join you" Harry replied, though not a psychotic as Ginny had been. He hated his best friend, sure, but not as far to the point of death. He knew Ginny was being deadly serious and would probably have to take away and hide her wand before they arrived at the burrow.

"I can't believe he pushed Hermione out of our life for eighteen years and turned us against her when it was all him" she shrieked, filling the house with her echoing cry.

"I know Ginny, but..."

"But Harry Potter, but what; he has done nothing but turn us against our best friend for eighteen years and then married the girl he cheated on her with. Who was none other than Hermione's current husbands, my bosses, ex-girlfriend; who was his girlfriend when they saw each other behind their partners backs"  
"Right" Harry said, slightly confused by what his wife said. She huffed before storming upstairs.

"Well I'm going to bed, they say that the earlier you go to bed the quicker tomorrow comes; and damn do I want it to turn up soon"

9th DECEMBER 2017

"Hey mum" Ginny said, hugging her mother as they entered the burrow.  
"Hello Ginny, you're early"

"Well, I'm an early riser. Is Ron here yet?"

"Well yes, he's in the living room but..."

"Thank you mum, oh yeah, and keep Dora away. Things might get nasty" She marched through the living room door to see Ron and Astoria watching their eight year old daughter CeCe playing with their three year old son Scorpius. She smiled sweetly at them as they looked up. Ron grinned back.

"Oh hey Ginny, Harry"

"Ron, Astoria" Ginny said bluntly and sat down next to CeCe who beamed at her with the perfect white teeth she had inherited from her mother.

"Hello Aunt Ginny"

"Hello petal, can you take Scorpius into the kitchen with your grandmother because Uncle Harry and I need to have a private chat with your parents?"

She nodded her head vigorously and picked up Scorpius before taking him into the kitchen. Astoria looked at her in confusion.  
"What's going on Gin?"

"Oh don't you Gin me"

"What do you mean Ginny?" Ron said in confusion, looking at Harry for assistance, but he just glared back at the couple on the sofa.  
"We know about your little eighteen year old secret because we met the victims. My boss in fact"

They both froze as they realised who this meant.

"Draco told you I cheated on him"

"Oh yes, and Ron. Do you remember your ex-girlfriend? Well, she told me too"

"You saw Hermione" he said anxiously and Ginny raised her eyebrows before nodding.

"Yes, we currently had a meal with them, in their house"

The shock on the couple's face changed vividly at those last three words. Then Ron blurted out.

"They live together"

"Of course, for about the last sixteen years actually"

"That's insane, Draco hates Granger"

"That's not what the diamond and emerald ring on her left finger said, oh yeah, and the golden band along with it"

Ron's mouth flew open and Astoria's eyes widened in shock.  
"They're married" they said in unison and Ginny smirked.

"Weren't expecting that were you, now, back to the real meaning of the story, Harry" she turned to Harry and smiled to him kindly, he nodded curtly before rounding on Ron.  
"You lied to us Ron"

"No, I-I..."

"You pushed Hermione away from us and out of our lives for eighteen years because you made one big huge mistake and couldn't bear to be the bad guy. Well tuff luck Ron because it turned out like that anyway. Did you seriously think we would live the whole of our life without knowing the truth?" Harry yelled, his voice rising with every word. So much to the extreme that Mrs Weasley ran in.

"What is going on in here?" she bellowed and Ginny grinned at Ron evilly before turning to face her mother.

"Harry and I found Hermione"

The shock on Mrs Weasley's face was a beautiful picture, she squealed in delight like a child on Christmas day and began planning the meet up.  
"Oh my goodness, we can have a big family get together in the garden for Christmas and Hermione can come along and see us all again. It will be great"

"I don't think that will work mum, because Hermione doesn't like being in the same room or space as Ronald here"

Mrs Weasley's face fell as she smiled at Ron weakly "Oh Ronnikins, I'm sorry, I forgot about what she did to you"

"Funny thing is Molly, Hermione did nothing to Ron at all" Harry added, smiling wickedly as his ex-best friend shook his head, telling Harry not to do it. He ignored him.  
"What do you mean dear?"

"What Harry means mum, is that Ron was the one who cheated on Hermione. With her" she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Astoria who gulped under pressure. Her brown eyes still wide in nervousness and surprise "And what Harry means mum, is that Ron should no longer be part of this family; goodbye Ronald Weasley" Ginny teased, waving her long slender fingers in the direction of her brother.

"Don't believe her mum, she's lying..." He tried to reason but Harry just laughed.

"What, like you did to us and your entire group of friends and family for the past eighteen years" he turned to Mrs Weasley "Actually Molly, I think that meet up would be great. I want to see Draco beat this piece of lying crap up. What do you think Ginny?"

"I think we should start planning this event" she teased before looking down at a terrified Astoria and Ron, raising an eyebrow evilly.

11th DECEMBER 2017

"Mummy" Hyperion squealed; hurling himself at his mother as the Hogwarts express stopped at the platform. She mused his hair playfully and hugged him tightly; he took in her musky scent of perfume as she held him tightly.  
"Hey Rio"

"Hyperion" came the blunt voice to Draco Malfoy and Hyperion turned around in his mother's arms. He looked worried by his father's tone until he grinned at him. "How are you squirt?" he said, holding out his hands for his son just as another shout echoed through the crowd.

"MUM, DAD", Hermione laughed at her daughter's loud bellow and waved in the direction of the voice. Soon after the long platinum blonde hair of Evangeline Malfoy came into view, tied into a neat plait at the side of her head, her three best friends Aleasheanna Zabini, and Verity and Edward Nott following closely behind. They all waved when they saw the Malfoy family waiting for them.

"Happy Birthday Princess" Hermione cooed into her ear as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Thanks mum"

Hermione withdrew from her daughter and let her hug Draco before turning to the three other children behind her. "Have you all said goodbye to your parents?"

"Yeah Hermione" they all said casually, she grinned at them. She allowed all of her children's friends to call her by her first name because she felt a lot more casual. She was just about to ask everyone if they were ready to go when...

"HERMIONE"

Hermione spun around to see Ginny running towards her, Dora hot on her heels with Harry, James, Albus and Lily walking just a few metres away. James stopped when they neared the family.

"What is mum doing?"  
"Mr Malfoy is your mother's new boss" Harry explained and his mouth flew open before he shook his head.

"No, that can't be possible. That's never going to happen"  
"Well it has, and Dora is going around there for a few hours so we thought maybe we could pop around too"  
"No way am I going to the Malfoy's house"  
"They aren't that bad James" Albus explained to his brother "Hyperion is really nice"

"His older sister isn't" he snapped back before turning to his dad and beginning to whine "Can't I just go back with Fred and Roxanne whilst you go to the Malfoy's" he wrinkled his nose at the name and looked up at his dad pleadingly. Harry, however, just scowled at his son before shaking his head.

"You either come with us or you stay here"

James crossed his arms and stood in a sulky position. Harry just raised his eyebrows before grabbing Lily's hand and leading both her and Albus towards the family. James looked up and gaped.

"You can't leave me here" he yelled but Harry ignored him. He stood there for a few minutes, looking up every now and again to see his family in fluent conversation with the Malfoy's, before deciding he didn't want to be here for all of the Christmas holidays. He ran over quickly and slouched next to his mother.

"Decided you didn't want to stay here for Christmas did you James?" Albus smirked and James glared at his brother. He had caught that smirk off Hyperion and James wasn't enjoying it.  
"Whatever Snivellous" he replied snappily, Albus just rolled his eyes before starting up a conversation on Quidditch to Hyperion.  
"Are you going to the Puddlemere match on Wednesday?" Hyperion asked and Albus shook his head.

"No, mum and dad are going out so we have to go and stay with Uncle Ron and Aunt Astoria"

The atmosphere around them filled with tension at the mention of those two names. Ginny looked at her son and clapped her hands together.  
"Actually, you're staying with Uncle George and Aunt Angelina" she said through gritted teeth and Lily began to whine.  
"Aw, I wanted to tell CeCe all about Hogwarts"

"You'll just have to tell her at Christmas"

"We won't see her before then?"

"No, probably not, you see, your father and I have had a little disagreement with your Aunt and Uncle"

"About what" James asked and everyone looked at him in surprise. He chuckled "You didn't think I was listening did you"

"It doesn't matter what it was about, but we have had a disagreement and won't be seeing them for a long time"

"Apart from next week for the family get together" Harry remembered before turning to Hermione and Draco "Which you and your family are invited to by the way"

Hermione's eyes widened at this and she gulped before gripping Draco tightly.  
"Will... he be there"

"Yes" Ginny murmured "But I thought it would be good to show Ronald and his darling wife what you two can achieve without them"

Hermione thought about this before nodding "You're right" she looked around at the pretty much deserted train station and took Quinn's hand "Come on, we better go before we are shut in here" and with that she leaded the two families through the barrier and out onto the real Kings Cross Station.

**So did you like it? I hope you did and remember, it is just a build up for the family meet up next week :) You know the drill... read, review, tell my what you think and I shall take what you say into account xxx XD Thank you!**

**Here's the snippet...**

"That was just after the war had finished, I forgot that Ron and Hermione had taken the photo to keep. They said they wanted it to remind them of the first time their two friends admitted their love for each other. I guess Hermione took it with her when she left" a tear pricked in Ginny's eye and she wiped it away before looking at her son again.

"Left?" he said and she nodded at his confused face before telling him yet another story.

**So the next chapter has a few past memories of Ginny so keep reading to find out more!**


	7. Photographic Memory

**Heyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated in ages but something happened to my computer and it shut down for about four days!? :O**

**But now I'm back and so is the seventh chapter of Secret Malfoy! XD**

**This one includes lots of looks into Ginny's past so read on if you want to know what happened when Hermione left!**

**Read and review please!**

* * *

11th DECEMBER 2017

"And then mum says that in the summer we can go to America, apparently your mum is thinking about us going together as a double family holiday"

James Potter sat looking out of the window with a bored look on his face as he listened to the annoying natter of Hyperion Malfoy. He had swapped places with Dora, meaning that the Malfoy's got Dora in their car yet the Potter's were stuck with their father identical son Hyperion. So far he had boasted about Quidditch, money, pets and now holidays and James was sick of it. He wished he had a mobile phone like his friends so he could talk to them but his mother didn't find them safe to use and his father wasn't going to argue with her.

"I would love to go on a holiday with you, it would be so great" Albus gushed and James rolled his eyes before coughing, covering up the word 'Kiss-ass' as he did. Albus heard though.

"Shut up James, we all know that you've always wanted to go to America"

"Whatever, I would never want to go to a place as low as America" he scoffed "And especially not with a family as low as the Malfoy's" he mumbled under his breath but he knew his mother heard him slightly because she shot him a scary look before starting up her conversation with Harry again.

James looked over at his sister and smiled, at least he would still have Lily. She didn't know anyone in the Malfoy family so that would be a bonus. Maybe they could throw some pranks around.

However, Lily Potter was currently vigorously sketching in a pad on her lap; looking out of the window as she did. She seemed to be trying to sketch the road home but Harry was driving so fast it was hard to capture everything. James sighed just as they pulled into a small road. He began a mental game in his head to remember everything he saw in the village. So far he had noticed a school, a church, a pub, a corner shop, and a village hall. As they left the village down a small road he noticed a park surrounded by fields. Right in the middle of one of the further fields was a huge mansion, he wished that he was going there; it looked like the perfect place for hide and seek. There was a huge bunch of gardens at the back and what looked like a large orchard. It was like something from a story with its tall turrets and extravagant gates. They were still driving down this road but from James could see it didn't seem to lead anywhere, it just got smaller and smaller.

When his father finally decided to slow down and turn on the indicators he wasn't the only person to be surprised on where they were headed, because to their right, placed outside the huge mansion he had spotted so far, was the sleek silver Mercedes that belonged to the Malfoy family; and their father's Citroen was parking right next to it. James looked around at the wide eyes of his sister and brother but noticed that his parents weren't as surprised, of course they had been here before. Hyperion however looked extremely happy to be home and James couldn't really blame him. He couldn't wait to be back at his home but that would be awhile yet.

"Everybody out" Harry shouted as he slammed the driver's door beside him. Lily got out next, still sketching rapidly; she looked up at the mansion in awe before turning a page and beginning a brand new sketch of the beautiful manor. Ginny pulled Lily's seat forward so that Albus and Hyperion could get out from the seats behind leaving just James. He gulped and sighed before pushing his door open and walking out, his hands deep inside his jeans pockets as he walked towards his family. Ginny walked up to knock on the door but only to find it was already open.

"I was getting worried that you'd got lost" the sweet, motherly voice of Hermione Malfoy. James' face screwed up in confusion, how someone so nice and kind could give birth to someone so cruel and bitter was beyond him.

"Of course we didn't get lost, we're wizards" Ginny joked as she walked through the door.

ONE HOUR LATER

James sat in silence next to his father sipping tea from a china cup that lay in his shaking hands. His parents and the Malfoy's were talking about what had happened during the last eighteen years, he didn't know why they had started then and wondered why they didn't just start from the eighteen years before that.

"...And when Mione punched you in the face, that was classic" his father said in peals of laughter and Hermione snickered under her breath before biting her lip at her husband's face. Then she turned to James.

"Are you sure you're alright there James? Do you want anything? Do you want to go and see what Hyperion and Albus are up to?"

James shook his head before putting down his cup and standing up "Actually, do you mind if I have a look around the house and grounds"

The Malfoy's shook their heads so he walked out of the large living room and arrived in a gigantic entrance hall. There were millions of pictures decorating the walls that made their way up to the second floor. There were pictures of Draco and Hermione Malfoy at their wedding, on their dates, with their children and their friends. But one that shocked James the most was a small picture on a shelf as tall as him. It was of a tall slender lady with bushy brown hair and big brown eyes; she kept looking at the camera before turning to the lady beside her and bursting into laughter. But the woman beside her was what surprised James'. She had long red hair and blue eyes the shade of a clear ocean; she was tall and thin and looked exactly like his mother.

"I wondered when you would find that" a voice said from behind him and he whizzed around to look into the same blue eyes on the picture of his mother Ginny.

"But when, how"

She laughed half heartedly and walked towards her son, engulfing him in a hug "Well, you know I told you about your missing Aunt Mione"

James stood in shock as his father's words echoed through his brain '...And when _Mione_ punched you in the face, that was classic'

"You mean; that's my Aunt... Hermione"

Ginny nodded and kissed her son's forehead "I only found out myself just a few days ago. We came over here for dinner and I found that picture. I remember that day so vividly"

2nd MAY 1997

"Smile" Harry shouted and Ginny and Hermione resumed themselves from their laughter before grinning at the camera before them. Then they burst into laughter again. Ron looked at his mate before rolling his eyes.

"Girls..." he mumbled under his breath and Harry laughed before running up and engulfing Ginny in a hug. Ron did the same to Hermione and the couples just stood there in silence for a few minutes, lapping up each other's presence in safety.

"I love you Ginny" Harry's words echoed through her mind and her stomach started to do back flips. She had known that he liked her, a lot, but he had never said anything so meaningful. She drew away from his embrace and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I love you too Harry, so much"

11th DECEMBER 2017

"That was just after the war had finished, I forgot that Ron and Hermione had taken the photo to keep. They said they wanted it to remind them of the first time their two friends admitted their love for each other. I guess Hermione took it with her when she left" a tear pricked in Ginny's eye and she wiped it away before looking at her son again.

"Left?" he said and she nodded at his confused face before telling him yet another story.

8th JULY 1999

Harry Potter sat at his desk with his desk overloaded with paperwork when there was a blunt knock at his door. He looked up and sighed in annoyance before...

"Come in" he groaned in a monotone and the door opened to reveal none other than his best friend Hermione Granger. His face lit up at the sight of her.

"Oh, sorry Hermione; I thought you were someone else trying to give me shit loads of paperwork again" he laughed half heartedly and she smiled weakly before sitting down at the chair opposite him. Then she handed over a letter to him and her gaze dropped to them floor. He picked the letter up and looked at it with confusion.

"What's this?" he asked and she mumbled something but he didn't hear. He looked at her in more confusion so she repeated it, repeating and repeating until he finally made out the words 'Can't do it' and 'Resignation'. He looked at her with his mouth slung open and his eyes wide with shock. Then he reached over the table and kissed his cheek before picking up her bag and walking out of the office. Never once did Harry think that would be the last time he would see her.

11th JULY 1999

Harry had told Ginny about his letter from Hermione and had read it to her already. I said;

_Dear Harry,_

_I hate to say this as I love my position here at the Ministry so much, but something has happened and I can't stay here with the memory on my shoulders every time I see him._

_I got an interview for my new job a few days ago and found out this morning that I have succeeded in getting the job. I would love to tell you where I was working now but;_

_I don't think you would like to know because you would probably get angry_

_I think it would be better if you couldn't come find me._

_I'm sorry but I want some time away from... him and I can't bear to be in the proximity of a... never mind._

_I am going to miss you and Ginny so much but I wish you the best in your future life and promise that one day I will pop up again in your lives. _

_Your dear friend_

_Hermione _

Ginny hadn't believed her ears and had snatched the letter from Harry's hands, getting a closer look before finding out the answer were true and breaking down into tears of sadness. They were gushing out of her eyes for so long that Harry had to tell her manager that she couldn't go to Quidditch practice.

Harry had gone to see Ron and find out if he had anything to do with Hermione's leaving. He knocked on the door of their apartment twice before it opened again. Ron's face fell when he saw Harry.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were Hermione" he mumbled and Harry's brows furrowed before relaxing as he sat down on the sofa. Ron sat beside him until Harry said "Ron, do you know why Hermione left?"

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before Ron nodded "Yes"

Harry was shocked and looked at him, needing to find out more, but Ron was confused "How do you know she left?"

Harry pulled the letter from his pocket and gave it to Ron, he read it quickly, his eyes widening at each word. A lone tear dripped down his cheek as he handed the letter back.

"So why did she leave so quickly, not telling any of us where she was going?"

Ron gulped before looking at Harry with guilty eyes "I don't think I want to tell you"

"Tell me Ron, or so help me I will..."

"Okay" he interrupted quickly and took a deep breath before "She cheated on me"

11th DECEMBER 2017

James' eyes widened when his mother ended the story. Then he stood up angrily "She did what?" he spat, suddenly not liking his Aunt so much. Ginny smiled at his rage but stroked his cheek, calming him.  
"Don't worry darling, your Uncle Ron lied, it was the other way around"

James looked at his mother in surprise as her words sunk into him. Then he started to get angry again; he hadn't known one of his parent's closest friends his whole entire life because his bastard Uncle had cheated on her.

"With whom?" he spat and Ginny sucked in a breath before...

"WithyourAuntAstoria" she blurted out, but James understood her clearly. He looked up at his mother with enraged eyes.  
"He did that to your closest friend and you let me be kind to him; you let me look up to him and think he was one of the best people in the world"

"I know honey, that's why your father and I have fallen out with him; if you don't want to come to the family meet up then that's..."

"Oh believe me I want to go, as much as I dislike the Malfoy family I will kindly assist Mr Malfoy in kicking that bastard's arse"

Ginny Potter was so proud of her son she didn't even complain about his language.

* * *

**So that's it, did you like it? Review please and tell me what you think, plus I am officially open for suggestions in what could happen in future life since I am still halfway through writing the chapter after this****! :D**

**Thank you and did I mention to review ;)**


	8. Salad Cream Conditioner

**Okay, I just want to say sorry because I know it has been, like, FOREVER since I updated but that's because I had run out of already written chapters and I have just come back to school after the Christmas holidays so I wanted to focus on my studies since I am doing my GCSE's :(**

**Anywhooooo... This chapter is up now but I truly apologise for it being sooo short. I just thought I would do a little funny new gen prank chapter after all that mystery and stuff...**

**So I hope you like it and please remember to read and REVIEWWWWWW! I love you guys x**

* * *

It was nearly five 'o' clock by the time the Potter family thought it would be a good time for them to leave. James Potter was surprised the most when he realised that he didn't actually want to leave the Malfoy's yet. After Ginny had taken him to Albus he had been introduced to Hyperion only to realise that they weren't much different. Soon after, Edward Nott arrived stating that he had joined the boys because the girl's had decided to talk about make-up and famous Quidditch players. James stayed quiet at first, not really wanting to speak with his enemy, he stuck with Albus whereas Hyperion tried to get Edward into the conversation. Then the quartet came up with a plan; to sabotage the girls.

TWO HOURS PREVIOUS

* * *

"How about we challenge them to a game of Quidditch?" Edward commented after long hours thinking. The other three looked at him in confusion at his statement. He continued;

"Well, we could challenge them to a three aside game; Girls Vs Boys. Verity hates Quidditch so she won't play. That means that whilst she is cheering on the girls. The boy who is not playing Quidditch could sneak into the house and booby trap the room"

The group looked at each other before nodding, James even let out a little smile, Edward Nott wasn't as bad as he thought.

Half an hour later the six teenagers were outside and mounted on the Malfoy's spare brooms. Hyperion, knowing the house better than anyone else, said that he would sabotage the girl's room and the other three boys agreed. Albus was extremely happy because this meant he could now ride Hyperion's new Thunderbolt.

"Prepare to be smashed to pieces little sis" James teased as his sister mounted her Nimbus 2001. She glared at him before laughing.  
"You wish James"

Ginny, being the ex-Quidditch player she was, decided that she would go out to referee. This meant that Harry, Hermione and Draco also came out with their youngest children, leaving the house completely empty.

The minute the game started Hyperion slipped off to sabotage the girl's.

He started with Lily Potter; he would never admit it to her or her brothers but he had developed a small crush on the cute little red head. She was always extremely fun to be around and didn't treat him the way most Gryffindor's did. Most of them ignored or teased him because he was a Malfoy; they said that he was a failure to his family and that they wondered what his death eater father did to him when he got home for the holidays. Never once would he tell any of them that, that was his favourite time of the year; apart from when he got detentions with Albus of course.

He reached into his prank overloaded pocket when he neared her scarf, gloves, and coat. Looking around to see if the coast was clear he fished out a box of itching powder from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Albus had given him a whole trunk load of pranks for his birthday this year and he had only used a few of the many pranks, mainly on his annoying older sister Evangeline.

Scattering the powder over Lily's clothes he felt slightly bad; if he ever actually wanted to date her in the future this would not be something he would bring up on a first date.

"_Hey Lily, remember that time when you were eleven and you couldn't stop itching for days after you left my house. Well I put itching powder on your clothes"_

Yeah. Not good.

When he was finished he crept up the stairs until he reached his sister's room. He peered around it for a while until he spotted the exact thing he was looking for. A half opened box of sweets labelled;

_For my birthday party; HANDS OFF HYPERION!_

He chuckled at his sister's words before yet again reaching into his pocket and pulling out an assortment of multi-coloured sweets. He threw them into the box casually and smirked when he realised that in just a few hours his sister and her friend would be puking all over the place whilst supporting bleeding noses and bulbous boils.

Aleasha was easy, all he had to do was steal all her make-up and keep it in his room overnight.

Verity, not so much; she was a tricky girl and didn't care too much for anything. In the end he decided to just trap a few fanged Frisbees in her trunk so that when she opened it to change into her night clothes they would fly all over the room, attacking everything that got in its way.

For Eva he had the most mischievous plan ever, so mischievous he was surprised that he hadn't actually come up with it by himself.

Eva had one weakness in her perfect life and that was none other than he perfect, platinum blonde hair.

She would wake up every morning when she was at home and constantly ask Hermione if her hair looked okay even if they were staying at home for the whole day. At school, Hyperion would see her going up to random people throughout the day to ask them if her hair still looked perfect. They would all say yes of course, not wanting to face the ugly creature that was an angry Evangeline Malfoy.

So after all that, Hyperion knew what he was going to hit. His sister's worshiped daily, almighty hair; and he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

Walking into her private bathroom he picked up he much loved bottle of coconut milk conditioner and poured it all down the sink. Then he pulled out a bottle of salad cream. Unfastening the top he then proceeded in pouring the lot of it into the now empty bottle of conditioner. The colour was the same and the residue from the coconut would keep the bottle smelling the same. He smirked as he put the bottle back on the side; picturing Eva's face in his head when she realised that this was not _coconutty care _conditioner she was putting on her beautiful hair. He finished off the prank by adding a few drops of pink hair dye to her shampoo. Let's just say that Evangeline Malfoy might resemble a marshmallow for the next few days.

He heard whoops from outside and peered out of his sister's window to see Albus flying around the pitch with a small golden ball in his hand. Hyperion smiled before rushing out of the room and down the stairs, he arrived outside just in time for the players to land. The minute they were off their brooms the three boys ran over to Hyperion.

"So, how did it go?" they asked eagerly and Hyperion grinned evilly.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

James Potter couldn't contain his laughter as he watched his sister get into the car. Still scratching all over like a dog with fleas. The four boys had hooted with laughter after hearing about Hyperion's pranks, which had cost them strange looks from the girls and adults.

"Are you still scratching honey?" Ginny asked her daughter kindly and Lily nodded in confusion.  
"Yeah, I don't even know why. One minute I was fine and then the next I was itching all over"

Ginny smiled at her daughter sympathetically and sighed, she hadn't had the best day so far. She had brought on a nose bleed just after the Quidditch match and then ended up puking down the toilet in Eva's bedroom. Now she was scratching like a dog and looked like she was about to rip someone's head off.

Unfortunately Ginny Potter did not notice her two sons snickering together as she spoke to her daughter.

Harry did though.

* * *

**Okay, so that was really short but I really hoped you liked it... don't know when the next chapter will be up but bet on soon because... well because I feel so bad for leaving you lot for what is it? About three weeks?!**

**Anyway... read, review, favourite, follow; you know the drill :) THGHPforever14**


	9. A Weasel and a Swan

**Hello... what's this story called again? Oh yeah Secret Malfoy, sorry, I couldn't remember the name because I haven't updated in about *checks when story was last updated* A MONTH? A MONTH! Wow, I'm really sorry... can you ever forgive me?**

**Sorry, I just had a really big writers block so was just kind of waiting for that to come over. And then when I was writing I realised that I hadn't said much about Hermione's pregnancy so... yeah... here it is :)**

* * *

18th DECEMBER 2018

A week had passed since the Potter's visit to the Malfoy's and the plans for the reunion were beginning to form. Harry had banned James and Albus from playing Quidditch until they told him what they had done to Lily at the Malfoy's. They had told him immediately and even though he was angry at the pair, he had promised not to tell Ginny what the boys had been up to whilst they were playing Quidditch; besides, he had found it quite funny how they had put puking pastilles into the tin of sweets, it would definitely be a story to tell their Uncle George at the reunion, maybe he could add it to his pranking wall.

At the beginning of this year, George Weasley had set up a huge wall in his shop where you could bring in slips of paper and pin up what kind of tricks you had gotten up to with his franchise. It was supposed to be a fun and friendly way of remembering Fred, Harry was quite certain that the boys' pranks would probably take pride of place on the wall.

They were, in fact, visiting George and Angelina today. James had been banging on and on about seeing Fred and Roxanne ever since he had gotten of the Hogwarts Express; it was surprising how similar James and Fred were to George and Fred's namesake. It was like the twins had returned to Hogwarts with the way the teachers spoke about them.

As James was seeing his friends, Albus had been begging Harry over and over again to let him invite Hyperion, Lily had Roxanne and Dora played with them anyway. Harry had agreed almost instantly, giving him a good reason to see Hermione again when she dropped him off at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, she and Ginny were apparently going out for a coffee anyway.

Ginny was looking extremely forward to this coffee, one reason was because Hermione was one person she could go on and on about the reunion to and wouldn't change the subject to Quidditch; Ginny might like Quidditch but she knew when enough was enough. The second reason was because Hermione had said that she was going to invite one of her close friends out with them; Ginny didn't know who that was yet but Harry had a pretty good idea, considering Hermione was married to Draco Malfoy now.

At half past eleven in the morning, the Potter house was like a Care of Magical Creature's lesson where Hagrid had decided they would play with Blast-Ended Skrewt's again.

"James, are you ready to go?" Ginny yelled up the stairs as she pulled on her winter boots. The faintest trickle of snow was in the air and the sky was completely white, meaning that a lot of snow was on the way; Dora was extremely excited due to this snow and usually woke up at six in the morning just to see if it was snowing, if it was she would end up having some kind of fit.

"Yeah" James yelled back, just as he emerged from his room, pulling a Mrs Weasley speciality sweater over his head. It had a large J in blue on the front, as blue was James' favourite colour; so much for Gryffindor pride?

By noon, the Potter's were piling out of the Weasley-Johnson's fireplace in Diagon Alley. Angelina smiled at them as they arrived.

"Oh hey guys, I was beginning to think you had forgotten" she said, walking over to help Lily up. The minute Ginny was out of earshot she leant down to whisper in her ear, "How did your scratching go?"

"You heard about that?" Lily whispered back and Angelina nodded

"Yeah, James sent an owl to Fred the minute he arrived home" she tittered lightly at how close the two boys were before letting go of her niece's hand and returning to her cooking.

"I was thinking tomato soup and freshly cooked bread for lunch" she said, gazing out of the window to see that it was now snowing quite rapidly "to keep us warm"

The Potter's all nodded happily before turning to walk into the living room, before they could a puff of smoke erupted from the fireplace and the graceful figure of Hermione Malfoy stepped out, Hyperion arrived shortly after, not so gracefully.

"Shut up" he spat to a laughing Albus as he got up and brushed himself off. Hermione rolled her eyes at her son before running over and hugging Ginny.

"Ready to meet my friend" Hermione said and Ginny glared at her.

"Why do you have to be so secretive?"

"I don't really know, you're bound to love her to pieces"

"Well then, let's go and meet her" Ginny said excitedly, running towards the door. Hermione laughed as their children peered at them strangely; then they bid their families goodbye and exited the shop.

They arrived in a little coffee shop in Diagon Alley shortly after.

The pair sat down in a booth, waiting for the other member of their party. Hermione sipped a butterbeer latte whilst Ginny stuck to plain coffee.

They were just starting up a conversation on work when a familiar voice called out "Hermione?"

Hermione stood up and waved at the figure that had just entered the shop, her six months pregnant tummy bulged under her floaty flannel shirt as she walked over to the booth where Hermione and Ginny were sat, her eyebrows rose when she spotted Ginny, so did Ginny's.

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Pansy Parkinson?" the pair said at exactly the same time and Hermione couldn't help but giggle as they both went to correct the other on their last names.

"Actually it's Potter"

"I'm a Zabini now"

They both turned to Hermione who was desperately trying to stifle a laugh.  
"This is the lady you were talking about?"

"This is the old friend who begged me to see?"

Hermione glared at Pansy as the raven haired girl sat down next to her.

"I did not beg you to come and see her, you begged me to meet up with you and I told you that I was only free today"

"I only begged you to meet up with me because I wanted to talk to you about my baby" she hissed, clicking her fingers for a waiter. She ordered a hot chocolate with cherries, pecan nuts, and crumbles of custard creams on top.

"Curse cravings" she said as the waiter walked away with a bemused expression on his face. Hermione and Ginny started to giggle and the group began to act as if they had been the best of friends their entire life.

At quarter to twelve Pansy spoke up after Ginny had left the trio laughing from a story about her Quidditch days.

"You know Weas- Potter, you're not that bad"

"Neither are you Zabini" Ginny said, smiling "Even if you are a Slytherin rat who tried to hand my husband over to the dark lord"

"Hey" Pansy said "Enough of the Slytherin rat, I am a swan"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you bite people when you're angry" Hermione mused and Pansy scowled at her, then her scowl softened as she peered at Hermione curiously.

"So..."

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell us your big news?"

Hermione's latte sprayed all over the table as she peered up at Pansy.  
"W-what news?"

"The one that your husband told my husband, I am very upset that you didn't tell me earlier" she pouted and Ginny frowned at Hermione.

"You have news Hermione?"

"Er..." Hermione knew what this news was; it was about her being pregnant. Draco had told her to tell Blaise but had forbidden him to tell Pansy.

"Come on Hermione" Pansy urged so Hermione told a deep breath. Looking both of them in the eye she smiled.

"I'm pregnant"

Ginny and Pansy's faces were still for a minute until;

"Oh my goodness; why didn't you tell me sooner"

"Ekk, I'm going to be another Auntie"

"Can I be the godmother?"  
"No, I'm going to be the godmother"

"You're already Eva's godmother Pans" Hermione butted in and Pansy pouted

"Fine" she paused "And I'm Astrum's"

"Not fair, she gets two and I get none" Ginny whined

"Because I didn't see you for eighteen years" Hermione said apologetically "I promise you will definitely be this little ones godmother" she patted her tummy and Pansy and Ginny cooed at their friend. Hermione turned to Pansy and raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, why are you so happy for me? Look at how fast this one's growing; it'll be out in a few weeks"

"Well I'm hoping she'll be out before Aleasheanna goes back to Hogwarts, I want her to meet her little sister before she goes back"

"It's a girl then?"

"Yeah, a little cute baby girl"

The three girls continued to talk about babies for the next hour until Ginny checked her watch and decided it was time to go. She and Hermione said goodbye to Pansy, who said that the three of them must meet up again, before walking off down Diagon Alley to pick up the rest of their families. As they walked, Ginny spoke up;

"So I was talking to mum about the reunion and she said we could have it on the twentieth"

"But that's two days away?" Hermione said in shock and Ginny nodded

"Yeah, so you better plan how you're going to confront Ron" she said with a wink before pushing the door open.

* * *

**Did ya like it? I hope you did otherwise I'm going to be in big trouble considering I didn't update in A MONTH before this... anywho! Please read, review, follow, favourite, the full monty *giggles* I'm so rude**

**Over and out until next time my friends :) THGHPforever14**

**P.S: Oh yeah, and I have a new next generation story called A Walk in the Park so if you could please check it out and see what you think I would love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ev... I think you get the picture...**


	10. A Barwoman's hopes

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy with homework and then I couldn't think of anything to put in this chapter. Then I decided to add a bit about Ron's life :) So here it is, the tenth chapter of Secret Malfoy; please read and review xx !**

* * *

19th DECEMBER 2017

Ron Weasley's fingers drummed against his desk in the Auror department as he stared at the empty desk opposite him. It was supposed to be sat behind by his best friend, or perhaps ex-best friend now, Harry Potter. But Harry hadn't entered the office since the incident on the ninth of December, exactly ten days ago. Ron didn't understand what he had exactly done wrong, I mean, he knew what he had done wrong; he just didn't think he deserved this kind of feedback. Before Hermione had returned, his life had been running extremely smoothly, Ginny and Harry were even just starting to become friends with Astoria. And then Hermione and Malfoy had to turn up and ruin everything.

And now he was being forced to go to a pre-Christmas dinner with them and the rest of the Weasley family tomorrow.

His face perked up when the door to his office opened, it fell again when he realised it was only Dean Thomas, a fellow Auror.

"Still moping around in here Ron?" he asked as he walked over to Harry's desk. Reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a stack of papers. Ron glared at Dean before standing up;

"Hey, what do you think you're doing looking through Harry's drawers?"

Dean looked confused "Didn't Kingsley tell you? Harry insisted that we swap offices so he's sharing with Zacharias now and I'm sharing with you. He wanted me to get his stuff for him and move in as soon as possible"

Ron was beside himself in annoyance at Harry "What? But he hates Zacharias?"

"I'm just telling you what he told me to say; he is the Head of the Auror department"

"Yeah, and I'm his deputy" Ron bellowed, sounding completely distraught that Harry had actually chosen to share an office with Zacharias Smith over his best friend. Dean sat down at the desk opposite Ron and twiddled his thumbs, biting his lip nervously.  
"Yeah about that, Harry said that if you can't be honest in your personal life; he has no way of knowing if you can be honest in your job. Your officially just an Auror now mate"

If Ron was angry before, he was completely livid now.

"And I bet that Zacharias Smith is his new deputy" Ron asked, trying to be calm but his voice was cracking considerably. Dean just nodded before standing up and picking up the stack of paper he had to give Harry. He said goodbye to Ron before leaving the room, closing the office door behind him.

Ron was going to destroy the Malfoy family now.

They seemed to think that they could waltz in with their stacks of money, offer Ginny a job, become all matey with the Potter's, tell everyone about Ron's secret, and then turn all Ron's friends and family against him.

He was awoken from his thoughts by the door opening. He didn't look up until the person gave a patronizing 'humph'. He then lifted his head to see the jet black hair of his old friend Harry Potter.

"What do you want?" Ron spat, glaring at Harry with all he had. Harry glared back, his eyes narrowing into slits.  
"You might want to think about how you speak to me Ronald, after all, I am your boss"

Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes "Being around Malfoy has certainly boosted your ego up to the moon, be careful not to break anything when you fall off your high horse" Ron snorted

"Having a big ego is better than being a lying bastard" Harry seethed through gritted teeth. Ron's body shot up at the insult and he marched over to Harry before jabbing him in the stomach with his finger.

"Who do you think you are Potter?" Ron spat, sneering at Harry "Don't you think my life has gone downhill enough without you shoving your fat nose in"

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Harry retorted, pushing Ron's finger away "You made your life go downhill so don't go blaming me, Hermione, or Draco; because this isn't our fault. It's yours and that whore you call a wife, Astoria's"

Ron tensed up at the insult directed at his wife "Don't say stuff like that about my wife"

"I'll say what I want Ron, just like you did about Hermione"

Ron gulped, just when he thought he was winning, his ego came back and bit him on the butt.

"This has nothing to do with Hermione, you insulted my wife"

"Because she deserved it, you both do! She cheated on her boyfriend with you and you cheated on your girlfriend with her, and look what happened then. Your past came back to haunt you both, together!" and with that, Harry grabbed his stuff and walked to the door. He turned back around before leaving "Just think about what you have done Ronald, think as something as your fault for a change instead of it being someone else's fault, because guess what Ron; you're not perfect"

And then he left.

A few minutes later, Dean arrived with the rest of his stuff.

"I'm guessing Harry spoke to you" he said as he sat down, noting Ron's tired expression

"I wish that's all he had done" Ron mumbled and Dean pursed his lips before;

"Hey, me and Seamus are meeting up with Neville tonight, since he's coming back for a few days during the holidays to see Hannah, why don't you come along tonight and have a few drinks?" Dean offered, Ron cocked his head to one side, thinking before;

"Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do. Astoria's going to her mother's tonight anyway so why not"

"Cool, we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron straight after work, we'll meet Neville there"

"Okay" Ron said, suddenly feeling slightly better. At least someone wanted to spend time with him; however, they didn't know what he had done to make everyone hate him.

The day went by slowly but finally the work day came to a close. At six o clock Ron sent an owl to Astoria telling her that he was going out with some old school friends, she replied immediately; stating that was fine, so Ron walked out of his office with Dean beside him. They made their way towards the Department of Magical Games and Sports to meet Seamus.

He was not surprised to see Ron there when they arrived

"Oh hey Ron, I thought you might be coming along with us" he said in his joyful Irish accent. Ron smiled at his happy friend, wishing that he was that happy.

"Hey, long time no see"

"I know" he looked around "Is Harry not coming?"

Dean shrugged "I asked him but he only said he might turn up"

"He's probably busy with his new best friend" Ron mumbled but the pair heard him  
"_New _best friend, I thought you were his best friend?" Seamus asked

"Well, we've had a little fallout"

"But you'll get over it, right?"

"I don't know, it seems pretty serious; and like I said, he has a new best friend now"

"Who?" they asked together and Ron rolled his eyes;

"Draco Malfoy"

The two men looked as if they were about to have a fit, their mouths were hanging open and their eyes were wide. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter.  
"Yeah right, Harry would never be friends with anyone like Malfoy"

"That's what you think, but ever since Hermione's come back, it's all..."

"HERMIONE'S BACK!"

"Yeah, turns out she never left" Ron grumbled as the trio entered the lift.

* * *

1 HOUR LATER

"This is fun, I forgot how funny you were Ron" Neville complimented as the four men started their fourth drink. Ron laughed before smacking his cup down.  
"So, children, how are my nephews and nieces doing at school?" Ron asked

"All pretty well, only James and Fred is a spot of bother; they are like the troublesome twosome. They seem to have developed a few enemies"  
"Oh really, who?" Ron said, intrigued now

"Evangeline Malfoy and her little crew, they are always arguing about something or other, if you ask me they are just flirting; she is very pretty, a Malfoy through and through"

"Did you just say the Malfoy's were pretty Nev?" Dean teased and Neville blushed

"No, I meant that she was pretty and then that she was like a Malfoy, you know, because she's feisty and bossy, she actually reminds me a lot of Hermione"

Ron gulped and picked up his glass to take a drink.

"Talking about Hermione, you said she was back, where is she now?" Dean asked

"Married to Malfoy" Ron growled and Neville's drink flew from his mouth. The barwoman, Hannah, came running over; wiping up the beer residue.  
"Honestly Neville, I really don't know what to do with you sometimes"

"Sorry love"

You see, Neville and Hannah are married.

"Well be more careful, what made you spit out your drink anyway?" she asked

"I told him that Hermione was married to Draco Malfoy" Ron said in a bored tone, to his surprise, Hannah smiled.  
"That's good, I always kind of hoped they were get together"

Neville looked at his wife as if she had grown two heads as she turned and walked away.

"What did she just say?"

"I believe she said she hoped they would get together" Seamus said, dumbfounded. Ron sighed before plonking down his empty cup and calling Hannah over again.

"Hand me another one, I've got to meet them both tomorrow"

* * *

**So did you like it? Sorry that it's a bit short but it was only supposed to be a fill in chapter for the next one, which is... DRUMROLL PLEASE... du du du du du du du du du du du du du THE REUNION! AHHHHHHHHH**

**Please review and look out for the next chapter which I'm hoping should be up by next weekend :)**

**Whilst your waiting, check out some of my other work. I have a few one shots and a new short stort called A Crazy Little Thing Called Love Potion :)**

**See you at the reunion!**

**SNEAK PEEK!**

_"Hermione don't do this, I still have feelings for you"_

_"Well I'm sorry, but the feeling isn't mutual"_

_"Your lying"_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I said your lying, you still have feelings for me and I know it"_

**OH the suspense... until next time! ;)**


	11. The Reunion Part 1

**Whoa! Sorry I didn't update by the weekend like I told you I would. I caught the flu (again) and really didn't feel like getting out of bed. Then yesterday I had this big Art project I had to finish by today so I did that... but now I'm back!**

**So this is it! The bit you've all been waiting for.**

**This is THE REUNION (part 1)**

* * *

20th DECEMBER 2017 – THE BURROW

Molly Weasley jumped from her slumber as the door bell rang. She had been busy all day and had been hoping that she would get a few hours sleep, apparently not.

She opened the front door to see her daughter and her family stood outside; their youngest daughter Nymphadora shivering slightly in her thin cardigan.

"Ginny, Harry, come in out of the cold" she ushered the Potter family into the warm house and was grateful they were there before anyone else, Ginny was the one who had planned this whole get together in the first place.

"You look amazing mum" Ginny said, complimenting her mother as she shrugged off her coat. Molly was just about to thank her daughter when she saw her clothes. Her dress was a pale coffee colour and sat just below the knee; she didn't look her age at all.

"So do you Ginny, you dress is very becoming on you"

"What about my dress nanny? Is my dress becoming on me too?" Dora asked as she span around in front of Molly, grinning madly as her dress twirled out around her.

"You look like a princess, dear" Molly praised, kissing Dora's cheek once she had stopped spinning. She giggled at her grandmother before prancing away after her older brother's Albus and James, who had disappeared into the kitchen.

"I picked out the dress for her!" Lily added before she too followed her siblings into the kitchen. Molly laughed at her granddaughter before turning and leading her daughter and son-in-law into the living room. Ginny straightened out the pillows on the sofa Molly had just been sleeping on before she sat down. Harry sat beside her and Molly opposite them.

"Do you think they'll come?" Harry asked his wife and Ginny frowned.

"Who? Hermione and Draco or Ron and Astoria?"

"Either" he said and Ginny shrugged in answer.

"I don't really know, Hermione will definitely turn up though, even if her husband doesn't"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen those two? It's like they're joined to the hip"

"Well I for one would love to see Hermione" Molly interrupted the couple's banter, smiling down at her daughter and the boy she considered her son. She considered Hermione her daughter as well which was why she was so desperate to see the girl. After Ginny had told her the truth about Ron's affair, Molly had forbidden him to enter the house without invitation and Astoria was the same. She had demanded that he say sorry to Hermione today or he would not be welcomed back into the family. He had reluctantly agreed through gritted teeth which had made his mother smirk.

Ginny looked thrilled at her mother's words "That's good mum, I would hate it if you never wanted to see Hermione again"

"As would I, I liked Hermione, she had spunk. She also helped me with the washing up" Molly added, raising an eyebrow at her daughter who just gulped before edging slightly closer to Harry.

"I do it now, honest mum I do"

Molly laughed "I'm joking Ginny"

The group were interrupted by another knock at the door. Before Molly could get up a head stuck around the side of the door. It was Dora.

"I'll get it" she sang, obviously very excited. Molly looked at Harry and Ginny questionably as Dora disappeared. Ginny chuckled.

"She's become tight friends with Hermione's daughter Quinn. I think she's hoping it will be her"

Dora's accusations were proved false when the slim blonde figure of Fleur Weasley nee Delacour stepped into the room; a smile wide on her face.

"Molly, 'Arry, Ginny" she walked towards them and kissed each of their cheeks twice; customary in France which was Fleur's native country.

"Fleur, it's good to see you" Molly said, trying to sound interested. As much as she tried to act as if she liked her daughter-in-law she didn't have any patience for the woman whatsoever.

"Thank you, you too"

"Mum" Bill Weasley boomed as he stepped into the room, slipping an arm around his wife's waist as he did.

"Hello Bill, how was it in Egypt?" Molly asked, her oldest son had been in Egypt lately, trying to hack into some ancient rune codes. Molly was hoping that when Hermione arrived she could give Bill a hand as she was the best at ancient runes.

"It was brilliant, I'm going out again next week but I thought I'd spend Christmas at home with the kids"

"Good, I actually want to see my dad" the bored tone of Bill and Fleur's youngest daughter Dominique sounded. She slouched into the room and threw herself onto a nearby armchair, her eyes thicker outlined with eyeliner and kohl pencil. Fleur rolled her eyes at her punk like daughter before turning and kissing her husband's cheek.

"I'm extremely glad zat you are 'ome. I miss you when you are away"

Molly couldn't help but grimace at the lovey dovey couple and looked over at Dom who was also looking away, picking at her black nail polish as her parents kissed.

Twenty minutes later, the house was full to the brim with Weasley's in every single room downstairs. Even the bathroom seemed to be occupied by a different member of the family every two minutes.

Ginny and Harry were stood in the kitchen, having a wide conversation about Quidditch with George and Angelina as they waited for their friends and brother. Ginny turned to look at the clock which now read five to six. The party had started at half past four which meant that both the Weasley-Greengrass' and the Malfoy-Granger's were very late. Ginny was beginning to doubt her friends' appearance.

"Harry, I don't think either of them is coming" she whispered to her husband once George and Angelina had left to talk to George's brother Charlie who had just come back from dragon training in Romania.

"Just be patient Ginny, both families are probably scared out of their wits about seeing each other. I know that if I was Ron I would be anyway; who knows what kind of revenge Draco's got up his sleeve"

"So you think they'll come?"

"I know they'll come, Hermione can do it"

* * *

20th DECEMBER 2017 – MALFOY MANOR

"I can't do it" Hermione groaned to herself as she sat in her and Draco's en-suite bathroom. She was perched on the edge of the toilet with her head in her hands, just as she had for the past twenty minutes. She had been completely fine until Draco had told her they had to go, she had then flipped out; resulting in her running upstairs and locking herself in her bathroom.

"You can do it love, just think of Weasley's face when we walk in together and then we can go and talk to Ginny and Harry"

Hermione smiled at her husband's words. She had never expected Draco Malfoy to ever call Harry Potter by his first name but it sounded nice coming out of his mouth. It was like the first time he had called her Hermione;

* * *

1th DECEMBER 1999 - MALFOYINDUSTRIES

Hermione Granger walked into her boss' office. Her arms laden with the papers he so kindly gave to her every day.

"Where shall I put these Mr Malfoy?" she asked through gritted teeth, angry that she had to call her boss, and old classmate, by his last name; and add 'Mr' at the start of it.

"Just over there Granger" he said, pointing to an already overflowing pile of work and paper. Hermione glared at him angrily, that was another thing she hated. Whilst she had to call him _Mr Malfoy_ he could call her whatever he wanted. Beaver, Girl, and of course Granger were among his personal favourites.

She put the files on top of the other paper and watched in worry as the paper on the table wobbled precariously. She turned back to her bored looking boss who was currently just watching her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and straightened out the non-existent creases in her skirt as she gulped.

"Is that all Mr Malfoy" she asked, biting her lip nervously as his head lifted, cocking to one side as he looked at her as if trying to figure something out. Then he nodded, giving her a weak smile as he did.  
"Yes Hermione, you may go now"

Hermione nodded and left the office. It wasn't until she was sat at her desk that she realised what he had just said.

Hermione!

He had used her real name, her first name, her Christian name willingly.

She smiled as she imagined him saying it again; it had felt so nice, so right; so... perfect.

That was the moment Hermione Granger realised that she felt something for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

20th DECEMBER 2017 – MALFOY MANOR

Hermione got up and unlocked the door; the memory had reminded Hermione of how much her husband loved her. Even when she was only the tender age of twenty one, him twenty, they still felt a spark and that had kept them together for seventeen years.

Draco was shocked when he saw his wife open the bathroom door willingly; he had thought he would have to result in blowing the door off its hinges with his wand. He was happy that he hadn't had to do that; Hermione would have had a right old go at him for that.

"What are you doing sitting around on the sofa, we have a party we must attend" she said, storming out of the room, her sapphire blue dress flowing out behind her. Draco raised his eyebrows before a smug look graced his lips. His wife was back.

* * *

20th DECEMBER 2017 – THE BURROW

"They're not coming; they're not going to turn up. Neither of them will turn up and this whole party will be for nothing. What am I going to...?"

"Ginny, will you please get a grip and stop pacing. You're making me nervous" Harry groaned to his flustered wife, she flung her face around and glared at him.

"Shut up Harry, stop nagging me"

Harry raised his eyebrows at his wife's hypocritical words but ignored her and let her carry on.

There was silence for a few minutes, the only noise coming from the buzz of talking in the living room and kitchen, and the soft click of Ginny's heels against the wooden floor. They were in the hallway in front of the front door, Ginny pacing the floor as if trying to wear a hole in it; while Harry sat on the bottom stair, gazing up at his wife with a puzzled expression on his face.

Both Potter's heads shot up at the muffled sound of flesh on wood. Ginny stopped pacing and was now just staring at the door, her mouth hanging open. Harry sighed at his wife before pushing himself off the stairs and walking over to the door.

A grin stretched across his face when he saw who had arrived.

"Hermione" Ginny cried, running over to the brunette and hugging her tightly. Harry smiled at Draco, thumping him on the back whilst muttering a quick "Glad you came" in his ear. Draco nodded, smiling back at his new Gryffindor friend.

"I didn't think you were coming" Ginny said as she let go of her friend, standing back so she and her family could enter the house. Ginny stared in awe at Evangeline's beautiful white dress, with her pale hair and skin; she looked just like an angel.

"For a minute so did I" Hermione chuckled

"Make that twenty minutes" Hyperion added as he took off his coat and put it in Harry's out stretched arms "Thanks Harry"

"You're welcome Hyperion, and really Hermione? Twenty minutes"

Hermione glared at her snickered son who was now stood between Draco and Harry, snickering behind his hands.

"It was twenty minutes, but only because I actually went to the loo"

"Right" Eva said as she lifted Astrum up in her arms "Where's Lily? I want to tell her something"

Harry gestured to the living room and shortly after the four Malfoy children disappeared into the living room, following their older sister.

"Hiding in the toilet Hermione, classy" Ginny giggled as she turned to stand next to her husband.

"Well I needed the loo; I just decided to stay in there afterwards"

"Of course love" Draco said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"I did" Hermione seethed  
"I believe you"

Ginny smiled at the happy couple just as a loud bang erupted from the living room behind them. They all looked at each other before running into the room. There were surprised to see a family of four walking out of the fireplace.

"Ron" Molly said, surprised and slightly annoyed by her youngest son's entrance.  
"Mum" he said, walking over to embrace her in a hug. She pushed him away.  
"I told you that you couldn't enter the house unless you were invited in"

"But I was invited in, this was a family party that I was invited to" he said cockily and Molly Weasley's narrowed to slits. She then turned to Astoria who was now fiddling with CeCe and Scorpius' coats. She glared at the family before turning back to her conversation with Percy's wife, Audrey.

Ginny took this as her chance to show Ron and Astoria their ex's. She pushed through the crowd of people to try and get to him. However, before she could reach them a bundle of kids ran through the room, one of them crashing into Ron on his way through.  
"Oh, sorry" he mumbled as Ron turned and glared at him.

"And so you should be, stupid boy" he was about to turn back to Astoria when a voice stopped him.

"I don't appreciate you calling my son stupid, especially as he is cleverer than you anyway"

Ron turned around, about to shout at the source of the voice but was speechless before any insults had even come to mind. There stood in front of him, stood his ex-girlfriend Hermione Granger. Her arms coiled around the blonde boy who had just bumped into him and a glare etched on her face. A man appeared at her side and Ron gulped as he recognised the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He too, was glaring at the redheaded man in front of him.

"He's so incompetent he's even forgotten how to speak love" Draco said to his wife and Hermione smirked, her eyes never leaving Ron's bright red face. Astoria turned around to see what was wrong with her husband, only to be also shocked by their sudden company. Draco's face turned sour when he saw Astoria.

"Ah Mrs Weasley, cheated on anyone lately" Draco mocked, a sneer on his face. Astoria glared at him and pulled her son closer to her chest as he lay asleep in her arms. He was just about to answer when another person graced the two family's presence.

"Ah Ron, Astoria; you came. Have you met our friends Draco and Hermione? I believe they used to be very close to you"

* * *

**Oooooo, so I think this is the longest chapter yet? Please tell me what you think... I know I put a sneak peek at the end of the last one that wasn't in this one but I promise it will be in the next one!**

**Anyway, please review, favourite and follow! I love waking up in the morning to reviews. It makes me feel so... exhilarated!**

**Until part 2 my friends**


	12. The Reunion Part 2

**Hey guys, so this is Part two of the reunion... I hope you guys don't find it too distressing but more on that later.**

**Sorry it's a bit short but I didn't really know what else to put.**

**-THGHPforever14 :)**

* * *

20th DECEMBER 2017

The low buzz of talking sounded through the house as the Malfoy-Granger's and the Weasley-Greengrass' glared at each other before going their separate ways. Ron and Astoria talking to Percy and his wife Audrey whilst Draco and Hermione started a conversation with Harry and Ginny, over in a corner somewhere; three boys were telling a redheaded joker about their work on the eleventh of December.

"Really, so you put itching powder in your sister's coat" he said, pointing to his nephews "And a load of puking pastilles and nosebleed nougats in your sister's sweet tin" he finished, gesturing to the blonde that was stood beside his dark haired nephews. The three boys nodded eagerly as the redhead laughed and clapped his hands in praise.  
"Do you think it would be able to go on your pranking wall Uncle George?" Albus asked excitedly and George nodded his head.

"Of course", he chuckled "Do you want your names up there?"

The boys shook their heads "No, just put by JESA; it's our initials"

George nodded, understanding that the three boys probably didn't want their mother's knowing. He had technically grown up with the two women and knew how scary they could be.

"Bye Uncle George" James said

"See ya James, Al, Hyperion" George said happily, waving at the three boys as they walked off.

A few metres away, Hermione was walking off to the bathroom. She said goodbye to her husband and two friends before heading upstairs.

"I'm glad Ron hasn't made a scene yet" Ginny said, graciously looking over at her older brother who was deep in conversation with Harry's godson Teddy who was engaged to Bill and Fleur's oldest daughter Victoire. The couple had arrived just minutes before and Victoire was now talking wedding details with her mother and grandmother.

"Me too, at least he's trying to make an effort"

"I think he's just trying to avoid me and Hermione" Draco said bitterly, running a hand through his tousled hair as he watched the redhead say goodbye to Teddy and making his way up the stairs. Draco raised an eyebrow as he watched the redhead make the same path as his wife had just done. He shook the thought away, knowing there was more than one bathroom upstairs, and returned to talk to Ginny and Harry and the latest Quidditch match between his favourite team the Ballycastle Bats and Ginny's favourite team the Holyhead Harpies, who she had briefly played for after she had left Hogwarts and before she had settled down to make a family with Harry.

* * *

Hermione shook her hands dry as she walked out of the bathroom. She was just about to head down stairs when she bumped straight into a tall figure. She gulped as she raised her head, only to look into the bright blue eyes of her ex-boyfriend Ron Weasley.

"Get out of my way" she spat, attempting to push past him but he gripped her arm tightly, swinging her back around to face him.

"Hermione..."

"What?" she seethed, looking down where his hand was on her arm, as if trying to burn a hole through his flesh.

"What can I do to say I'm sorry?"

"Nothing" she retorted scathingly, she tried to pull away but he gripped on tighter; looking at her pleadingly.

"Hermione, don't do this. I still have feelings for you"

She glared at him "Well I'm sorry but the feeling isn't mutual" she said, pushing past him, she was nearly at the stairs when he called after her.

"You're lying"

She spun around, her eyes wide.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said you're lying, you still have feelings for me and I know it"

At this Hermione marched up to her ex-boyfriend and scowled at him before scoffing;

"God, you are so up yourself Ronald Weasley. You think that just because someone loved you before means that they love you for the rest of their life, but you're wrong. I've made a life without you and I'm happy so don't ruin my happy ending just because you didn't get yours. Anyway, you shouldn't be saying stuff like that when you're married with two children"

"Astoria's great and all but she wanted this relationship, not me. I only entered because I had nothing else in the world"

"Well this is a free country Ronald and believe it or not you do have the chance to say no. Just like I did when I walked out of that door eighteen years ago"  
"Hermione don't you understand, I don't want Astoria anymore. I want you"

Hermione's features softened slightly at this and she walked up to him.  
"Really?" she cooed and he nodded his head vigorously.  
"Yes, I want you Hermione"

She placed her hands on his face and stroked his cheek, leaning in to kiss him...

SMACK

She drew back her palm that had just collided with Ron's now crimson cheek and grimaced at him in disgust.

"Well, I don't want you"

"Hermione..."

"NO" she shrilled "Enough Ron, I hate you. There I said it, I hate you Ronald Weasley and if you think that telling me you wanted me was going to change anything you must need to go to the mental ward in St Mungo's because you are insane. God you haven't even apologised yet and you wonder why I'm with Draco. He is ten times, no one hundred times the man you will ever be Ronald Weasley and I don't want to see your pathetic face again" she glared at him and went to turn to walk away but a pair of hands pushed her arms down, locking them to her side.

"You'll regret that Hermione" he whispered before crashing his lips down on hers. She tried she push him away but he held her closer, trying to prise her mouth open with his teeth and tongue. As his tongue entered her mouth she let it move around a bit before she bit down hard. As he drew his face back in agony she turned her face and screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Draco and Harry were just getting drinks for Hermione and Ginny when a loud ear splitting scream echoed around the house. Everyone looked up at the sound, trying to work out what or who it was. Draco didn't need to wait to work it out, the glasses he was holding dropped to the floor with a smash as he pushed through the crowd of people to the stairs, running up the stairs two at a time with his wand clenched in his fist.

He entered the landing to see Hermione pushed up against a wall, her face looking away as the redheaded figure of Ron Weasley tried to take advantage of her. He was just about to kiss her again when a sudden force blasted him backwards, away from Hermione who was now sobbing. She slid down the wall in tears.

"HOW DARE YOU!" a voice roared at Hermione looked up to see a flash of blonde hair that belonged to her husband, she lifted her head higher to see his face livid and red, his eyes angry and his nostrils flaring as he stalked towards the crumpled body of Ron Weasley.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER AGAIN, YOU BROKE HER HEART ONCE YET YOU COME BACK AFTER EIGHTEEN YEARS AND HURT HER AGAIN"

He shot a spell at Ron and the Gryffindor shrieked in agony. He then looked up at Draco.

"She wanted it" he hissed but was interrupted as he was lifted into the arm, held upside down by an invisible hook on the ceiling.

"Don't lie to me Weasley, Hermione's face said it all. You all but raped her"

"She practically begged me to kiss her"  
"DON'T MAKE ME USE AN UNFORGIVABLE ON YOU WEASLEY" Draco roared; sweat trickling down his forehead as he yelled. He only stopped when a soothing hand was placed upon his shoulder. He looked around to see Harry smiled at him reassuringly.  
"Look after Hermione; she needs you more at the minute. I'll deal with Ron"

Draco nodded before rushing over to his hysterical wife. She smiled weakly when she saw him.

"Draco... I'm... I'm so... sorry... he k-k-kissed... me... and I..."

"Shhh Hermione, it's doesn't matter, it's over now. You're safe" he held her close to him and she sobbed into his shirt as they heard Harry yelling at Ron about how he was selfish and that he had ashamed the Weasley name.

* * *

After Hermione had calmed down, the Malfoy couple made their way back downstairs to say thank you to Molly and Arthur before getting their children ready to leave. Astrum had been difficult, not wanting to leave halfway through the party, but Eva (understanding the reason they were leaving) persuaded her that it was because 'mummy felt ill and had to go and rest away from everyone'.

At seven 'o' clock, the Malfoy family arrived home and Hermione went straight to her room. Eva put Astrum and Quinn to bed before returning to the living room to sit with Hyperion and Draco. After a few minutes silence she spoke up;  
"Dad, why did you act so worried about mum when you heard her scream, I mean. You literally flew up the stairs"

Draco gulped; he had to tell his older children what Hermione had wanted to keep a secret from them. He ran a hand through his hair and leant back in his chair.

"You're mum..." he paused, taking into their eager expressions "Is going to have another... baby"

There was silence for a few moments before Eva's face broke into a large smile.

"I'm going to have a brother or sister!" she cheered happily and Draco nodded before continuing.

"I got worried before I thought, well, I thought that Weasley had done something more that... kissing to her. He could've really hurt the baby, as well as your mum"

Eva's face fell as she understood what her father meant. Then she stood up and walked over to him, pulling him close.

"It's going to be okay dad, mum's going to be okay"

"I hope so"

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it was short but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer...**

**Only eight more chapters left of this story :( but don't worry. I'm planning on writing a sequel :D**

**I have two ideas for the sequel:**

**1. Secret Romance - the story of Draco and Hermione's relationship and how they got together before this story**

**Or...**

**2. Secret Enemy - the story of James and Eva's time at Hogwarts and how they each have feelings for each other, will also add in some Hyperion/Lily as well as James/Eva if I write this one :)**

**Please tell me which one you think through PM or review (though PM would be better please)**

**Until next time...**

**-THGHPforever14**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE - HELP ME!

**Hey guys... so I know you were probably expecting a chapter and I am really really sorry about that but in my defense I was in Paris all of last week and then I came back and was PHYSICALLY sick for three of four days so I haven't been up for anything... but it's the Easter holidays now so I do have time :) Two weeks time :D**

**Anyway... so why I'm really writing this small but (in your opinion, probably annoying, in my opinion) cute Author's note. Is because I am stuck!**

**I have minor ideas on where I want the plot to go in this story but I have no big plan...**

**So it's all down to you, I need your help to give me some ideas since I have the biggest case of writers block ever and the only thing falling out of my brain is gobbledy goop... SO PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH FRESH CREAM AND CHERRIES ON TOP WILL YOU HELP ME!? :)**

**Just P.M or review me any of your ideas and I will try and use as many of them as possible :)**

**Thank you guys so much for this,**

**And for all the support you give me and this story anyway :D You keep me going (althought now I'm not really going anywhere cause I'm stuck... but I am only doing this because I am determined to finish this story for you, my readers :D )**

**HELP ME!**

**Lots of hugs, kisses, hopes, and dreams :)**

**-THGHPforever14**

**P.S. If any of you enjoy my writing (because there probably is that small fraction of you that do) then if you read Hunger Games fanfiction will you please check out my latest story ****_Born to Die_**** (and no I did not write it two days ago, I found it on my computer from months ago!) It's about Katniss and Peeta's daughter in the Hunger Games and there are loads of new and old characters so please please read it and tell your friends if you think it's good :)**

**Oh and remember... I only want eight more chapters of Secret Malfoy so not a huge plot please, although if I have to I would be willing to amount to 25 chapters instead of 20, but NO MORE than 25 please :)**

**I love you guys so much xxxxxxx :***

**Over and out until next time (when I will definitely be updating this story...)**

**-THGHPforever14 :)**


	14. Merry Christmas

**OMG GUYS! I've missed you so much... where have I been?**

**I actually honestly have no excuse except for the fact that I didn't know what to put... I mean, I've had two weeks off school but haven't written anything but 2,000+ measly little words... I feel awful :(**

**Sorry sorry sorry and I hope you like this chapter!**

**I was going to skip to January but then I thought WAIT! YOU CAN'T SKIP CHRISTMAS! So I didn't, and here it is :)**

**I know I said I would be doing twenty chapters but I have changed my mind and will just keep going until I think the story is ready to be over :D**

**The next chapter will probs be Christmas at the Weasley house :D MWHAHAHA Ron and Harry and Astoria and Ginny all in the same room again... LOL :L**

**Anyway, enough of me nattering, here's the chapter :)**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

25th DECEMBER 2017

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE"

Evangeline Malfoy rolled over so she was on her front, throwing her pillow over her head to block out the awful noise that was her brother singing muggle Christmas songs. She wasn't going to lie, she loved Christmas! But this was that one time of the year where she wished she stayed in her parents' side of the manor.

Okay she didn't, she knew what they got up to there.

But sharing half of the manor with her three siblings (soon to be four) when two of them were over excitable goons was not a good thing.

Suddenly, her bedroom door flung open to reveal her brother Hyperion singing his head off.

"SNOW IS FALLING, ALL AROUND US"

Eva pushed her pillow away and glared at him "Yeah but it's not is it. So go away" and then she threw the pillow at his head. Being completely pants at Quidditch, he dropped it.

"Um, I think you'll find that you are mistaken sister, have you looked outside?"

Eva rolled her eyes before shuffling over her bed so she could peer out of the window. Opening up her blue curtains she was shocked to see that her brother was telling the truth. Out of the large window there was snow falling rapidly onto an already white blanket covering the ground. She grinned before getting up properly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Get out of my room Hyperion, last person outside is a rotten flobberworm"

"Not fair, my room is at the other end of the hall"

"Well then, you better get a move on" she said, pulling out her underwear from a drawer as Hyperion ran out of the room to get ready before his older sister.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Evangeline Malfoy was ready and dressed in warm winter clothes. Her white ski coat was buttoned up to her collar and her ski boots covered her feet. She and her family had gone skiing last year and luckily she hadn't grown at all. She pulled up her fur lined hood and skipped out of the room to beat her annoying brother.

Unfortunately he was already there, dressed in his Gryffindor red jacket and boots, his blonde hair tousled and unkempt. He grinned when he saw Eva.

"Ha, I knew I would beat you, you're too girly and perfect"

"What do you mean? I didn't have a shower this morning because of you and I am very proud of myself"

"Mm, but you still took five minutes brushing your hair"

"Just because I take care in what I look li..." but she was cut off as Hyperion laughed

"Eva, we're going outside to play in the snow. You are not going to bump into some super cute guy who is going to immediately whisk you off your feet and take you away to fairyland"

I raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged

"What?"

"Nothing, you just never fail to amaze me"

"That's because I'm awesome" he gushed before running across the large entrance hall to go out into the grounds. He pushed open the door and ran around the gardens. Eva watched her energetic brother as the snow whirled around him, landing on his nose and hair. He flicked up his tongue to lick a bit off his top lip and Eva giggled.

She stopped when she felt a cold sting on her cheek and lifted her hand to feel wet snow dripping down it. She turned and glared at her brother.

"Hyperion, that's not fair"

He spun around, shocked by her outburst "What's not fair?"

"You threw a snowball at my face!" she shrieked

"No I didn't" he stuck his gloves in her face "See, they're dry"

"Well then who..." she looked around just in time to see a snowball heading straight for her face. She ducked and heard a cry from behind her, the snowball had hit Hyperion.

"Aha, and you thought you were the early birds" a voice that sounded a lot like her father shouted from in front of her and she looked up to see the other four members of her and Hyperion's family stood in front of them, laughing in the snow. Eva scowled at her parents and younger siblings.

"That's not funny"

"No, it's hilarious" Astrum squealed as she got up from the ground, where she'd just made a snow angel.

"Or not" Eva growled as she bent down to clump snow into a sphere. Then something hit her bottom and she heard her brother laughing wildly behind her.

"Ha, serves you right for ducking"

She looked around to see that the snowball she had ducked for had indeed hit him directly in the face; he had water dripping past his cheeks and snow caught in eyelashes and hair, his face was red raw from where the coldness had hit him.

Eva glared at her brother before running off to the rest of her family.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were sorted into teams of three;

Eva, Quinton, and Hermione

Hyperion, Astrum, and Draco

But Astrum was completely rubbish at snowball fights so it was technically just Hyperion and Draco, Astrum just cheered them on from where she was attempting to make a snowman by herself.

After half an hour of non-stop snowballs flying left, right, and centre. The Malfoy's stopped throwing and went over to help their youngest member with her snowman. Unfortunately she hadn't gotten very far.

"I want to make his body" Astrum squealed, Hermione looked doubtful.

"Perhaps you can make the head with daddy, and the rest of us can make the body" her youngest daughter looked upset so she added "And then you can give him his nose, hat, gloves, and eyes"

Astrum's face lit up and she grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him away so they could start on the snowman head.

Once they were finished, Draco lifted Astrum up (the snowman was very tall since Hyperion had gotten a little carried away) and she put the carrot nose in. The snowman was very handsome.

"What shall we call him?"

"ASTRUM"

Eva's giggled at her hyperactive younger sister "That's your name silly"

"But it's a cool name"

"It's a girl's name and this is a snow _man_ darling" Draco cooed, throwing Astrum over his shoulder so that she squealed in delight.

"What about Chris?" Hermione suggested

"BORING" Astrum moaned making her mother scowl at her.

"What about Alan?" Eva pondered but Astrum looked at her in glee.

"Yeah Alan, that's so cool!"

Hermione looked at her daughter in appreciation "Okay then, Alan it is"

"YAY" Astrum shrieked, fidgeting around in Draco's arms. He put her down and she ran off towards the direction of the house.

"I think she wants her presents" Quinn said

"She's not the only one" Hyperion said, running after his three year old sister. Hermione and Draco chuckled as Quinn followed after. They wrapped their arms around each other and walked cosily back to the house. Eva smiled at Alan the Snowman before walking back to the house.

* * *

One hour, and lots of present opening, later; Eva was sat at the breakfast table having a scrumptious meal of smoked salmon and scrambled egg, followed by pancakes with fresh fruit and chocolate; her parents had been nice enough to even let her have a glass of Bucks Fizz as her mother's family had a tradition of drinking it on Christmas morning every year.

"Can Norbert have some Orange Juice mummy?" Astrum asked as she sat her new toy on the seat beside her. She had received a Dragon cuddly toy in her stocking and Hermione had immediately proposed that she call it Norbert, Eva's had no idea why?

"Of course petal, would you like some more as well?" Hermione asked, pulling out an old bottle of Astrum's. She pretended to put some juice in there before handing it over to Astrum, the little girl not realising there was nothing in it as she fed it to her dragon.

Eva was just getting ready when the doorbell rang, stating that the Malfoy's guests were here.

"Blaise, Pansy, Merry Christmas" Eva heard her mother say as she ran down the stairs, the minute she reached the bottom, a pair of arms threw themselves around her.  
"Merry Christmas Eva" a voice squealed and Eva laughed as she pulled away to see her best friend Aleasha beaming at her.

"Merry Christmas to you to, get anything exciting this year?"

"My parents got me the nicest dress ever" she gestured at a beautiful blue number she was sporting and Eva nodded in agreement.

"That really is beautiful"

"Apparently my mum picked it out, but I think yours did" she whispered so that her parents couldn't hear and Eva chuckled before dragging her best friend into the living room. She started telling Aleasha all about the Reunion.

"...and then I heard a scream, well everyone did, and I got really worried because it sounded so much like mum. I went to see if everything was alright and saw dad literally fly up the stairs, two at a time"

Aleasha's mouth was hanging open as her friend continued to speak.

"There was a really big bang, as if someone had been thrown on the floor, and then my dad started yelling, really loudly. Quinn was scared to death and was crouched in a corner whilst Lily and I soothed her. I went back into the main room to see dad helping mum back downstairs, whispering things in her ear whilst she just shook; and I heard Harry bellowing at his friend about how he had ashamed the Weasley name"

Aleasha was silent once Eva had finished her story.

"What happened?" she asked and Eva knew she meant between her mother and James' uncle.

"Mum went upstairs to the loo and James' uncle, Ron I think he was called, went after her. When she came out he tried to tell her all this stuff but she denied it and then he kissed her"

Aleasha let out a gasp before letting her friend continue.

"Mum screamed which made dad run, he shot a spell at Ron and then Harry came and sorted it out. We went home when mum and dad came back downstairs because mum was really shaken up"

Eva watched in surprise as her chatty friend seemed to be completely speechless. They were pulled out of their distraction by the doorbell ringing again. Aleasha jumped up in happiness.

"That'll be nonna" she squeaked before rushing out of the room "Oops, sorry Aunt Hermione" she said as she bumped into her godmother.

"That's quite alright Aleasha" Hermione chuckled as the girl ran off, she then entered the room to see her oldest child looking at her feet guiltily.  
"You heard me tell her all that didn't you?" Eva mumbled and Hermione shrugged before nodding slightly.

"Yes, but I don't mind at all. Aleasha is your best friend and even though she is a chatterbox and a gossip queen, just like her mother, she will keep this secret safe because you told her and you are her best friend"

"But I still feel bad; I didn't ask you if I could tell her"

"Honey, I don't mind, I would probably get a little mad if you told the whole of Hogwarts but it won't make me think any less of you. You're my daughter and I love you, no matter what you do"

Eva looked up at her smiling mother and couldn't help but grin herself.

"I love you too mum, to the moon and back"

Hermione hugged her daughter before pulling away and standing up, she held out her hand for Eva to take.

"Come on, your grandma is here with your three Auntie's"

* * *

Christmas dinner at the Malfoy's was always a very busy event. Some people might say that the Weasley household was the busiest on Christmas day but if they were, the Malfoy's would be right up there in second place.

And three quarters of them weren't even real family.

After the war had finished, the Ministry had rounded up all the Death Eaters involved. Only two Death Eaters were not thrown in Azkaban; Draco Malfoy, and his mother Narcissa.

Draco was pardoned due to telling the Wizengamot the whereabouts of various Death Eaters, including his own father. His mother was pardoned because of her saving of Harry Potter's life when Voldemort had attempted to murder him in the forbidden forest.

The other Death Eater's were thrown into the wizarding prison which was where they belonged. Draco was extremely happy that his father was locked up, however his mother was not.

Slowly over the years, Lucius Malfoy went mad during his time in Azkaban and Narcissa Malfoy was given the choice of his death. Knowing that he wasn't alive in his mind anymore she accepted the offer and he was killed the day after. Due to heartbreak and the loss of contact with her only son, Narcissa Malfoy committed suicide to join her husband. Narcissa's closest friend, Carmen Zabini, felt sorry for Draco and immediately took both him and Hermione under her wing. She became his second mother.

So that brings us all the way back to now, surrounding the Malfoy's dining table at the minute were about four different families that treated each other as if they were related by blood.

Draco Malfoy was currently having a heated discussion with his son, his best friend Blaise, and another fellow Slytherin Theodore Nott; about this season's Quidditch scores so far. Hermione was talking to Pansy about her pregnancy whilst Pansy moaned about her ribs breaking because her baby had a hard kick. Eva, Aleasha, Verity, and Edward were deep in conversation with Verity and Edward's older sister Ana who had just started her first job in Romania, training dragons.

Theodore's wife Isabella was talking to Blaise's half sister's Adriana, Elenora, and Bianca; whilst their mother Carmen praised Astrum and Quinn on their beautiful dresses.

The minute food was served and crackers were pulled, the room went deadly silent apart from the occasional scraping of cutlery on plate. When everyone had had their full, Draco went about setting rooms for everyone since the entire group were staying at Malfoy Manor for New Year's. The Potter's would also be joining them for the New Year's party them were throwing on December 31st. Draco had decided it would be better to put as many people on one floor as possible so that's what he was doing, he also thought it would be nicer to put people in rooms together, to make it more fun.

"Adriana, Elenora, and Bianca; you'll be in the room next to Eva's. Eva, you'll be sharing with Aleasha, Verity, and Anastasia" the four girls squealed in delight at the thought of sharing a room together.

"Edward, you'll be sharing with Hyperion" the two boys high fived, Draco continued "Theo and Isabella, you'll be in the room on the right to mine and Hermione's; Blaise and Pansy, you'll be on the left. Carmen, you'll be in Narcissa's old room, and Astrum and Quinn will have their normal rooms, any questions?"

The families shook their heads before heading off to dump their belongings in their rooms.

* * *

**Yeah, a bit random but I like it :)**

**Did you guys like Alan the Snowman? It was dedicated to my friend Becky who called her snowman Alan when it snowed, she has been reading and giving me feedback on every chapter I have written... I SALUTE YOU BECKY :D**

**Just in case some of you got confused, here's a little list of the people staying at the Malfoy's and where they're sleeping... I'll have one for the Weasley's next chapter :)**

**Evangeline + Aleasheanna + Verity + Anastasia + (Lily) = Eva's room**

**Adriana + Eledora + Bianca = The room next to Eva's**

**Hyperion + Edward + (James) + (Albus)= Hyperion's room**

**Carmen = Narcissa's old room**

**Hermione + Draco = Draco and Hermione's room, this has always been Draco's room**

**Isabella + Theodore = The room to the right of Draco and Hermione's**

**Pansy + Blaise = The room to the left of Draco and Hermione's**

**Astrum = Astrum's room**

**Quinton + (Nymphadora) = Quinton's room**

**(Ginny) + (Harry) = The room next to Hyperion's**

**P.S. Someone asked for a Character guide for all the characters, I will put that up as a Author's note soon :)**

**Happy reading!**

**-THGHPforever14**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE - CHARACTER FILE

**Okay, so a few people have been asking for a Character File because they've been losing pace with all the children and stuff (I don't blame you;) ) so here it is:**

**Malfoy's**  
Draco Lucius Malfoy – Age 37 – CO-OWNS MALFOYINDUSTRIES  
Hermione Jean Malfoy – Age 38 – CO-OWNS MALFOYINDUSTRIES  
Evangeline Hermione Malfoy – Age 15 – Fourth Year – SLYTHERIN  
Hyperion Draconis Malfoy – Age 13 – Third year – GRYFFINDOR  
Quinton Ivy Malfoy – Age 8  
Astrum Narcissa Malfoy – Age 3

**Potter's**  
Harry James Potter – Age 37 – HEAD AUROR  
Ginny Molly Potter – Age 36 – DRACO MALFOY's PERSONAL ASSISTANT  
James Sirius Potter – Age 14 – Fourth Year – GRYFFINDOR  
Albus Severus Potter – Age 13 – Third Year – GRYFFINDOR  
Lily Luna Potter – Age 11 – First Year – GRYFFINDOR  
Nymphadora Ginevra Potter – Age 9

**Weasley-Greengrass'**  
Ronald Bilius Weasley – Age 37 - AUROR  
Astoria Dinah Weasley – Age 35 – UNEMPLOYED  
CeCe Tori Weasley – Age 8  
Scorpius Ronald Weasley – Age 3

**Zabini's**  
Blaise Alfonso Zabini – 37 – WORKS AT THE DEPARTMENT OF MAGICAL CREATURES  
Pansy Leanne Zabini – 38 – OWNS PANSIES (Her own boutique in Paris)  
Aleasheanna Pansy Zabini – 14 – Fourth Year – SLYTHERIN  
(Soon to be) Leonardo Blaise Zabini - newborn  
Carmen Sophia Zabini – 57 (Blaise's mother)  
Adriana Carmen Zabini – 35 (Blaise's half-sister)  
Elenora Valentina Zabini – 33 (Blaise's half-sister)  
Bianca Julietta Zabini – 30 (Blaise's half-sister)

**Nott's**  
Theodore Xander Nott – 37 – BEATER FOR THE BALLYCASTLE BAT'S  
Isabella Sara Nott – 38 – (Theodore's wife)  
Anastasia Christina Nott – 19 – TRAINING TO BE A DRAGON TRAINER  
Verity Isabella Nott – 14 – Fourth Year – SLYTHERIN (Edward's twin)  
Edward Gabriel Nott – 14 – Fourth Year – SLYTHERIN (Verity's twin)

**Extra Weasley children:**  
Dominique Elodie Weasley – Age 15 – Fourth Year – GRYFFINDOR  
Victoire Fleur Weasley – Age 19 – HERMIONE MALFOY'S PERSONAL ASSISTANT  
Teddy Remus Lupin – Age 21 – TRAINING TO BE AN AUROR  
Fred Fabien Weasley – Age 14 – Fourth Year – GRYFFINDOR  
Roxanne Faith Weasley – Age 14 – Fourth Year – GRYFFINDOR  
Louis William Weasley – 11 – First Year – RAVENCLAW  
Molly Audrey Weasley – 18 – Seventh Year – GRYFFINDOR (Head Girl)  
Lucy Felicia Weasley – 13 – Third Year – HUFFLEPUFF

**Wow, you can only guess how long it took me to write all that out (a long time) but don't worry; it was worth it if I'm helping you guys...**  
**Remember, there will loads more children if I do the next generation fanfiction ;)**  
**Thank you :)**  
**-THGHPforever14**


	16. A Very Weasley Christmas

**hey hey hey guys, so I know that I haven't really given you much to read (Author's note and rubbish) but here is another chapter about the Weasley's at Christmas... and let's just say it's not quite as happy as the Malfoy's day :(**

**R&R**

**I love you all :D**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

25th DECEMBER 2017

Lily crossed her arms over her chest grumpily and stuck out her bottom lip as she sat on the living room sofa of the Burrow. So far she'd had the worst Christmas ever and wished that she was already at the Malfoy's, unfortunately they weren't heading there until the 28th of December so she had to stick it out here for a while.

She watched with a bored expression as her cousins rushed around, choosing beds to sleep in and squealing at the top of their voices by how excited they were, especially her younger cousin CeCe how had been thrown in their room at the last minute when Molly Weasley had reluctantly agreed for Ron to bring his family over for Christmas. However, they were only staying for the night as they were going over to visit Astoria's family tomorrow.

"Do you want the bunk beneath me Lily?" her younger sister Dora asked as she came down and sat next to her sister. Lily smiled at her before nodding

"I would love the bed beneath yours Dora, and then we can have secret conversations in the night"

"Yeah, because that will really help when people are trying to revise for NEWTS" Lily's cousin Molly said and Lily rolled her eyes, as did the remaining population of the room. Roxanne was the first to speak.  
"Molly, you can't honestly be thinking of doing revision during the Christmas holidays?"

"Yes I can, I am Head Girl and have to set an example"

"On what? How to be a nerd?" Dom chuckled and Molly threw her a glare before rolling her eyes again and storming out of the room.

"How she got Head Girl, I'll never know" Roxy mumbled, making the girls laugh.

"She keeps going on about it" Lucy grumbled

"How keeps going on about what?" a voice sounded from the doorway and the girls all turned to see Ginny Potter walk into the room, her eyebrow raised in question.  
"Molly, she keeps getting all worked up about her NEWTS and it's driving me up the wall"

"She sounds like her father when he was doing his NEWTS"

"Does it pass?" Lucy asked, sounding hopeful. Ginny snorted

"You know your father, do you think it'll pass?"

Lucy made a face which made Ginny laugh again; she continued "Then again, you might get lucky"

"I doubt it; both she and dad want me to start revising for my OWLS now. I only survive because mum tells them it's insane"

Lily snickered at her annoyed sister, Lucy wasn't that into her OWLS and stuff, in fact, her dream was to go to the muggle world and make a difference. She wore all those 'save the whales' and 'you have a voice' t-shirts everywhere. Her father was constantly displeased with her choice of clothing.

Lily was quite certain that she had never seen her friend dressed up, ever. Even today, Christmas day, she was wearing a 'vegetarians are cool' t-shirt along with a multicoloured knitted cardigan and a pair of white-washed ripped jeans. On her feet were some ankle wellingtons with tiny ducks carrying umbrellas on them. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun on the top of her head with a floral headband resting around it. Her delicate features made you forget about her weirdness and drew you towards her natural beauty instead.

Her sister was extremely different, with her preppy knee-length pencil skirt, cream blouse, blazer, and black chunky heels. She was always mistaken as someone who was a lot older than her actual age. You could probably walk into a bar with her and be served immediately. Not that Molly would dare step into a bar, she was far too refined was that kind of _rubbish_; from her horn-rimmed glasses to her clunky shoes.

"I have always respected your mother, she's a normal person" Ginny said to Lucy who laughed before following her sister out of the room. When she was gone, Ginny turned to the girls around her.  
"You girls ready for Christmas dinner?"

Lily groaned before nodded and making her way out of the room, her cousins following her eagerly, ready for their Christmas dinner. Lily didn't even know why she was so upset; perhaps it was because she wanted to see Eva desperately. She hadn't been very girly before she had met Eva, having two older brothers; even her two best friends at school were boys.

She always felt extremely left out at Christmas time, usually ending up playing with Dora. She would speak to Dom and Roxy but they always went off with Fred, James, and Albus; and Lily didn't want to spend time with her brothers when they were talking about strange stuff. Lucy was great but she kind of just talked about saving the world and stuff. Molly was boring, CeCe was annoying, and Victoire was so obsessed with Teddy she didn't even realise Lily existed at the moment.

Arriving at the dinner table, she realised that half the population of the house were already sat down. Lily sat down between her father and Roxanne, suddenly realising how hungry she was.

* * *

Once everyone had sat down the table was silent, this was mostly due to the tension between Ron and Astoria, and the rest of the Weasley's. When Ron asked his mother to pass the potatoes she completely ignored him and helped herself and Ginny to the remaining few. When Astoria tried to ask Lucy about Hogwarts, Arthur started a conversation with her about whale rights. The minute Ron attempted to talk to Lily she was shocked to see her father glaring daggers at the redhead and spearing his food menacingly on his plate. Five minutes later, Lily was beginning to wonder why Molly and Arthur had asked their youngest son and his family over for Christmas.

It was completely silent until Roxanne started talking to Lily about the New Year's Eve party she was attending soon.

"So, are you looking forward to the party?" she asked and, as if triggered, the whole table starting asking the Potter's about the party; all except Ron, Astoria, CeCe, and little Scorpius.

"Yeah" Lily answered as Fred began laughing at something James had said.

"Shut up" James seethed, blushing furiously, something Lily had never seen her oldest brother do.  
"You know it's true, you better stick close at midnight so that you can kiss her"

"I don't want to kiss Evangeline Malfoy" James growled, making Roxy and Fred burst into laughter whilst the rest of the table just looked at him with raised eyebrows. He scowled at his best friend who was clutching his side beside him.

That name hit Ron like a ton of bricks.

"WHAT?"

"Oh here we go again, you acting all hypocritical" Ginny spat

"But she's a Slytherin, and she's a Malfoy"

"Oh well observed Ronald" Ginny snapped

"I will not let my nephew become romantically involved with a Malfoy"

"But you will practically rape someone that's married to one" Harry shot back, pushing his chair aside as he stood up. Ron scoffed

"You just don't know when to stop do you? You're no better than me, turning against me just because you found out the truth"

"Well I would have been less angry if you'd told me immediately. It was the fact that you kept it from your whole family for eighteen years and turned us against one of our oldest and closest friends. Eighteen years Ronald"

"Does it really look as if I care about Hermione right now?" Ron bellowed, making little Scorpius' bottom lip begin to wobble. CeCe looked extremely scared of her father also.  
"I don't know, do you? You seemed to want to be very close to her a few days ago. You advanced on her and yet you still blame Draco and I for what happened"

"It would have been fine if Malfoy hadn't turned up" Ron countered, not daring to look at her wife who looked shocked by the news she was hearing about her husbands' actions the other day.

"NO IT WOULDN'T HAVE WEASLEY, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK MIND, YOU ARE WRONG. YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE AND WHEN HERMIONE DECIDED TO COME BACK YOU RUIN HER LIFE ALL OVER AGAIN, AND YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY SON'S LIFE EITHER" and then Harry did something nobody expected, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his former best friend, his nostrils flaring and his eyes sharp. The entire table gulped, this was something Ginny was famous for doing but not Harry; he was the calm one.

"Come on Harry, you don't want to do this" Ron tried to reason, suddenly realising how serious the situation was. Harry didn't get angry very often but when he did he was livid.

"DON'T I WEASLEY"

Ron took a step back from the table with his hands raised in surrender. Harry just stretched his wand arm out farther, desperate to aim a spell at his old friend.

"Harry, please don't..."

"STUPEFY" Harry screamed and Ron was blasted off his feet and into the wall behind him. A small crack echoed through the room, stating that Ron had broken something. Molly's hand covered her open mouth as Astoria ran over to her unconscious husband. Harry stalked around the table, glaring at Ron with hatred he didn't even know he had. The Weasley's were far too scared to stop him now, once Harry was set on something, he would finish it.

He looked down at Ron in disgust as the redhead's eyes flickered open, before spitting on the floor at Ron's feet.

"Consider yourself lucky Weasley" he sneered before storming out of the room, his wife following after him.

The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Fred looked guilty, this argument had happened all because of something he had said. He turned to his father for support, hoping that he had found his joke funny. He hadn't, his face was disappointed and he was shaking his head slowly. Then he too got up from the table and left the room.

Slowly, one by one, each of the Weasley's left the dining room until it was only Ron, Astoria, CeCe, Scorpius, and James left. James looked around at the Uncle his father had just stupefied in pity.

"Sorry Uncle Ron" he whispered but the man only scowled at him. James left slowly and silently but swore he heard someone mutter 'like father, like son' as he left the room.

* * *

**I know it's short but meh... I thought you guys just needed some good ol' fashioned stupefy :)**

**I promised you a list of the people staying in each room so here it is :)**

**Molly + Arthur = Master bedroom**

**Ginny + Harry = Ginny's old room**

**Ron + Astoria + Scorpius = Ron's old room**

**George + Angelina = Fred and George's old room**

**Percy + Audrey = Percy's old room**

**Bill + Fleur = Bill's old room**

**Teddy + Victoire = Charlie's old room**

**Lily + Roxanne + Dominique + Nymphadora + Molly + Lucy + CeCe = Downstairs extension**

**James + Albus + Fred + Louis = Living room**

* * *

**P.S. I promise you that next chapter something will happen between James/Eva since loads of people have been asking me for something to happen between them... stay tuned**

**P.P.S. Since I plan out each chapter of my story before writing it I just thought I'd tell you that this story will now have a total of twenty eight chapter (thirty because I have two Author's notes :D) so another fourteen to go...**

**P.P.P.S. (sorry this is soooo long) I just thought I'd tell you that I have also written each chapter plans for the sequel and prequel. The sequel will have twenty-five chapters :D and the prequel will have thirty XD **

**Happy Reading**

**-THGHPforever14 xxxx**


	17. 2018

**Um, what's this story called again? Oh yeah, Secret Malfoy... sorry I just haven't updated it in such a long time I forgot about it**

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time :( I've been mega busy**

**To make it up to you I promise to put another chapter up at the weekend (or perhaps tomorrow or friday if I'm feeling nice :D)**

**Read&Review **

**And Enjoy :)**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

28th DECEMBER 2017

"So what's their house like?" Lucy asked Lily eagerly as her cousin continued to pack her bag. Lily and her family were leaving the Burrow to go and stay in Malfoy Manor for the next few days up to New Years Eve.

"It's big" Lily said bluntly, desperate to shrug off her annoying cousin. She liked Lucy but sometimes she just went on and on about stuff.

"How big" Lucy pushed and Lily rolled her eyes.

"So big that it has a west and east wing" Lily said as she threw the last of her clothes into her bag and swung it over her shoulder, she could briefly make out the expression of awe on her cousin's face before she left the room she had been staying in and made her way downstairs to say goodbye to her grandparents.

Her mum, dad, and brother's were already there when she arrived.

"Hurry up Lily, we're supposed to be there for lunch and it's already half eleven"

"Sorry, Lucy held me up" Lily groaned and her mother sighed before kissing her mother's cheek.  
"Thanks for having us mum, I'll see you soon"

"You too Ginny; bye Harry"

"Bye Molly" Harry told his mother in law before walking out of the house so that he could load up the car with the luggage they were taking to Malfoy Manor.

Each of the Potter's said goodbye to each of the Weasley's before getting into the car and driving off, now they only had a three hour drive to get to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

31st DECEMBER 2017 (1pm)

"...can you hang that up there for me girls?"

Lily nodded at Hermione before dragging one of the dining room chairs over so that Eva could start hanging up the paper chains that would soon be littering the ceiling. The Malfoy's and their guests had been making them for pretty much the whole of yesterday and now probably had enough to fill the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"I can't wait until the party tonight" Eva squealed as she fastened the chains to the corner of the ceiling.

"I know" Lily said, still holding onto the chair that Eva was standing on so her blonde friend wouldn't topple over.

"Did you know New Year's Eve was the first time my parents kissed?" Eva said as she stepped down off the chair before moving it to another corner so that they could put the other end of the chain up.

"Really, that's so romantic"

"Well, it was only on the cheek but still, it's pretty adorable"

"My parent's first kissed when they were sixteen"

Eva looked around at Lily in shock "Really, I mean, I heard your parents got together young but that means they've been together for over twenty years"

"They'll be married twenty years in two years time" Lily said as Eva stepped back onto the chair "They were married for ages before they even thought about having James"

"Oh, my parents had me before they were married; my mum became pregnant with Hyperion during their honeymoon. I had to live with my Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise for two weeks whilst they were away"

The two girls were pulled from their conversation as Hermione called them both for lunch. They put up the last paper chain before disappearing into the kitchen.

* * *

31st DECEMBER 2017 (7pm)

Lily flattened down her black maxi dress and tucked her hair behind her ear, showing off her dangly silver earrings. She spun around so that her roommates could see her outfit.  
"Wow, you look so good Lily" Eva gushed "Much better than me"

Lily scoffed at her friend's lie; Eva was that one annoying person that looked good in literally everything she wore. She could probably turn up at this party in a paper bag and everyone would still be jealous of her.

"Eva, really"

"Yeah Eva, your dress is gorgeous" Aleasha commented on her best friend's attire and Eva blushed slightly.

"Girls, can you come down now please?" a voice cried up the stairs and Aleasha rolled her eyes at her loud mother.

"God, she sounds like a bloody foghorn" she groaned and the other girls laughed as they made their way out of Eva's room and down the stairs.

Hermione walked around the large ballroom downstairs, asking guests if they were having a good time. To be honest, Hermione didn't even know why they had a ballroom since they barely ever used it, besides, they could just use the equally large living room but Carmen had been desperate to make this party a big event. So naturally, Draco had agreed with his adoptive mother and let her plan the party.

Most of the guests were close friends or family, only a few were extra people who came to mostly every Malfoy party just because they were pure-blooded and proud.

Hermione was currently deep in debate with Pansy and Blaise's sister Elenora about House Elf rights. Whilst Hermione thought that House Elves had the right to be free, both Pansy and Elenora argued that the House Elves liked their job and wouldn't change it for the world. Hermione doubted this; if House Elves had grown up like them then she was certain they would not like to be bossed around; much like her.

"But they don't mind doing work" Pansy snapped from her seat at a small table, being nearly seven months pregnant meant that she got quite feisty sometimes.

"Well, how do you know that they wouldn't enjoy another option when people have never given them one?"

"Hermione, house elves are born to serve wizards and witches" Elenora said, trying to compromise with the two witches "And Pansy, Hermione's right. We've never given them another choice"

Pansy frowned whilst Hermione smirked proudly. That was when another person joined them.

"Honey, stop nagging my adoptive sister-in-law and talk about something you both enjoy, perhaps Potions"

Hermione grinned at Blaise thankfully before she and Pansy started up a heated conversation on Polyjuice Potion; Pansy having been taught to make it by her death eater father, and Hermione having made it in her second year to interrogate none other than her current husband.

Blaise was just shaking his head at the mood swinging females when he heard hushed voices from his right. He turned around to see both of Potter's sons whispering to each other, they weren't being very quiet though.

"Just tell her how you feel James, tell her at midnight when everyone is too drunk to pay attention"

"Are you made Albus? You saw how Uncle Ron reacted when he found out, how do you think Draco would react?"

"I'm sure he'll be happy his daughter has found a suitable guy. I heard that Orion Harper is harbouring a huge crush on her, perhaps you should ask her before someone else does"

James just shrugged before pulling his brother through the crowd towards the other children.

Blaise turned back to his wife and Hermione, his eyebrow raised as he thought about what the two Potter boys had just discussed. So it seemed that James had a crush on Evangeline, he would have to say that he agreed with James on that one. There was really no telling what Draco would do if he found out.

* * *

31st DECEMBER 2017 (11.30pm)

Pansy scowled from her seat next to Ginny as the redheaded girl continued to natter on about her new job as Draco's P.A; her fifth glass of red wine wobbling in her outstretched hand.

As Pansy was pregnant she couldn't drink, Hermione couldn't either but she had disappeared a while ago after Blaise had whispered something in her ear. She hadn't returned for a few hours and Pansy was getting bored.

"He's very grumpy though, I can't believe Hermione puts up with him" Ginny slurred as she took another sip of her drink.

"Really" Pansy answered in a monotone voice, unfortunately, Ginny was too drunk to understand her tone and continued to blabber on about complete shit that Pansy didn't care about.

"I think I might try to persuade Harry to take the family on a big holiday this summer" she said "We haven't been out of England for ages"

Pansy's ears perked up at this, now she could finally boast about something to her new friend.

"Oh you should, Blaise took me and Aleasha to Australia last year, it was beautiful"

"Australia, well I've never really been one for the sun. I was thinking more along the lines of France"

Pansy's nose wrinkled in distaste at the woman's suggestion; then she put on a big fake smile "France is nice, I went to Paris with Hermione and Blaise's sister Elenora the year after Draco proposed to Hermione. It was so beautiful"

"I was thinking more of Champagne? Lily would love to go on the beach"

Pansy was confused now, Ginny had just said she didn't want to go out in the sun but now she wanted to go on the beach? Wow, when this woman got drunk, this woman got drunk.

Twenty minutes later, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were drunkenly setting up the Weasley Wizard's Wheezes fireworks they had recently been given by George for Draco's huge donation to charity he was setting up for people who died in the war's families.

Hermione couldn't believe that another year had passed so quickly, and with so many events occurring. In this past year she had watch her oldest daughter transform from a shy little girl into a beautiful confident young lady, her youngest daughter had developed her magic, she had reunited with two of her former best friends, and she was going to have another baby. She had also begun to feel like she had her own family for support and not just Draco's. She had two mothering figures in her life now, something she had not had for nearly twenty years.

When she had found out that her parents had been followed, tracked down, and murdered by a raging Death Eater she had thought that her life had hit rock bottom. She didn't think it would get any better but it did, she had met Draco and his friends and now she felt as if she had been best friends with them for her whole life.

"Okay, the fireworks are ready" Draco bellowed as he and Blaise stepped away from their creation, looking mightily proud of themselves.

"And with only a few minutes to spare, now that's what I call timing Dray" Blaise slurred as he disappeared into the kitchen; returning shortly after with a half empty bottle of Odgen's Firewiskey.

Hermione rolled her eyes as the two grown men gulped down the rest of the bottle between them. Draco would be awful tomorrow and she really didn't want the children in the house when he had a hangover, perhaps she and Pansy could take them and the other children somewhere nice whilst the other drunken adults clutched their heads and groaned in pain for the whole of the day.

"One minute left!" Blaise's mother Carmen cheered as house elves carrying trays of champagne apparated into the garden, handing a glass fluke to each of the guests.

"Thirty seconds!" Theodore shouted and the guests began to buzz with excitement as one of the house elves walked over, ready to set the fireworks off.

"Ten..."

"Nine..."

"Eight..."

"Seven..."

"Six..."

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" every single person in the Malfoy's huge garden screamed as the fireworks erupted into the air; showering the guests with multi-coloured embers. Hermione grinned as she walked around, kissing everyone on the cheek or lips to celebrate the New Year.

"There she is, now tell her," James barely had any time to react when his younger brother pushed him out of their group of boys. He steadied himself and looked up, only to find himself face to face with Evangeline Malfoy.

"Oh hey James, Happy New Year" she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Happy New Year Eva" he said back as the pair pulled apart. He looked up at her beautiful grey eyes and knew that this was the perfect moment to admit his feelings.

"Uh, Eva..." he said slowly, scratching the back of his neck nervously "I just wanted to say..."

But he was cut off as a pair of hands grabbed his face and crashed his lips onto his. It was Eva.

Evangeline Malfoy was kissed him.

And he didn't even have to do anything.

A few seconds later she pulled back, a blush obvious on her gorgeous face.

"Um sorry, I'll see you around" and then she left, just like that.

James touched his lips softly; they still felt slightly tingly from the kiss he had just experienced.

"Yeah, see you around" he replied as a huge grin stretched onto his face.

* * *

**So they finally kissed! YAY!**

**Sorry if it's a bit fluffy, the good stuff comes in the next thirteen chapters :)**

**That's right, there are only thirteen chapters left :( **

**But don't worry... SEQUEL**

**I love you guys so much, you keep me going :)**

**-THGHPforever14**

**P.S. I have a few new stories you might want to check out :D**

**1. A Draco/Hermione (in Ron's opinion) story called Failing Authorities **

**2. A modern day Hunger Games Cato/Clove story set in a boarding school :)**

**3. If you haven't already... I've been writing a trilogy of One-shots called A Problem with Granger's, 'The Other Problem with Granger's', and 'Yet Another Problem with Granger's'. The first two are already up but the last one should be up soon :)**

**Happy reading :)**


	18. The Apology

**Hi guys, now I said that I would update this weekend but I was really busy with homework and then I went to watch STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS OMG! It's a total must see so I recommend it :)**

**Anyway, here is the sixteenth chapter of Secret Malfoy, I really getting through this now, with only twelve chapters left :) This story is my main priority now so I promise to update this at least twice a week now :)**

**Happy reading :)**

**-THGHPforever14**

* * *

15th JANUARY 2018

Harry Potter sat in his office going over previous Auror missions. It had been exactly three weeks since Christmas day and he hadn't spoken to any of the Weasley's since. Partly because he didn't want to encounter Ron again, but mostly because of the shame he felt for reacting like that in front of his friends and family, especially the children.

The door of his office opened and his head shot up from the case he was looking at that dated back a few years. He smiled when he saw that it was his Deputy Head, Zacharias Smith.

"Good morning Zacharias," he said as the blonde took his seat behind his own desk, directly opposite Harry's. It was identical in shape but the work upon it was not, for example; Zacharias didn't have random post-it notes scattered all over his desk.

"Morning Harry, did you have a good weekend?"

Harry smiled as he remembered his weekend, he, Draco, and Blaise had stayed at Malfoy Manor whilst their spouses had been to every shop that sold baby clothing, trying to find Pansy the perfect clothes, booties, and other random baby things the guys didn't care about. Draco was the most shocked when Hermione returned with a bag just for herself.

_"Hermione, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" _

_"I know honey, that's why I bought something that could suit both genders," she fished a red baby grow from her bag and held it in front of Draco, waving it in his face "Isn't it great."_

_Draco's eyes widened at the colour "Red? What about green?"_

_"Green! Green is for boys," Hermione chastised, knowing full well that Draco didn't like the colour because it was the main colour for Gryffindor._

_"No it's not, Quinn wore green!"_

_"Because we thought she was a girl," Hermione looked at her husband's sulking face "Don't get pissy Draco, I already bought them so there is nothing you can do about it." Hermione said, smirking slightly as she knew that her husband would let her keep the bright red baby grows._

"Yes I did, you?"

Zacharias' eyes glazed over slightly and Harry raised an eyebrow. His tiny smile made them rise higher.

"You didn't?"

The blonde nodded and a grin stretched onto his face "Uh huh, and she said yes!"

Harry's beamed at his deputy's happiness, for the past two weeks the former Hufflepuff had been plucking up the courage to ask his girlfriend of three years, Mandy Brocklehurst, to marry him. It would be his second marriage after his first, to Tracey Davis of Slytherin, failed due to the fact that she had been seeing Zacharias' ex-best friend, Anthony Goldstein, behind his back. They had separated five years ago, leaving Zacharias to care for their oldest daughter, Tamara, and Tracey with their younger one, Kaitlyn. Tamara was a Hufflepuff the same age as Albus and Kaitlyn was one year younger than Lily, she would be starting school this September.

"Good for you mate, Mandy's great."

"That she is Harry," Zacharias replied before looking down to evaluate the missions he had been assigned to assess.

* * *

Harry was just packing up for lunch when a short knock at his door distracted him. Zacharias had left the office just minutes before, taking Mandy out for lunch as she worked in the Office of Magical Law Enforcement, which meant that it wasn't him. Besides, it was his office too, he wouldn't knock.

"Come in?" Harry said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow as the doorknob turned and a figure walked in.

A figure with bright red hair and freckles.

Harry's eyes narrowed as Ron closed the door behind him.

"Hey Harry,"

Harry didn't reply, instead he returned to packing up his stuff. If he was egged on enough, he was pretty sure that he would not fail to send an unforgivable Ron's way. He didn't want that though, because if caught he was bound to lose his position as Head Auror.

"Come on mate, don't be like..."

"I am not your mate," Harry spat back, his eyes still looking down, his words full of poison. He heard Ron mutter under his breath and looked up to see him shuffling in the same spot.

Harry tilted his head to one side in questioning; wondering why on earth Ron was in his office during his lunch break. The redhead had avoided him and his whole family since the incident at Christmas.

There was a pregnant pause where Harry glared at Ron whilst the latter gazed at the floor. Then the redhead opened his mouth and spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Harry scoffed, smirking slightly as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't believe you Weasley, why would you be sorry after all this time?"

"I've been sorry since the reunion, I wanted to say something at Christmas but that comment from Fred sent me over the edge, it just showed me how close you were to Hermione and I was just... I was just..."

"Jealous?" Harry supplied, his voice still containing some of the poison it had used before.

Ron nodded his head in shame "Yes I was jealous, I was jealous of the friendship you and Hermione had, I always have been. Even when we were dating I knew that you and she were still closer. When I hurt her I was jealous because she had gone to you after..."

"To resign," Harry replied bitterly, his voice rising "And it's your fault that she was gone for eighteen years."

Ron bowed his head in guilt before looking back up again with pleading eyes "I know, and it's about time I made that right."

Harry looked Ron up and down; trying to work out what he meant "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," deep breath "That I want to go and apologise to Hermione, but I don't know where she works so..."

Harry was speechless; there was no way that his former friend was asking him to take him to Hermione so that he could apologise. If Draco knew that Ron was at their work place it wouldn't be pretty. He was pretty sure Hermione would act similarly too.

"No." Harry said bluntly, shaking his head as he pulled on his coat.

"Please Harry; I need to tell her that I'm sorry. What I did was wrong, I know it was; I just want her to know that I am guilty and if she never wants to see me again, well my family will never bother any of yours again."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, had Ron just said that if Hermione didn't forgive him then he would move away?

He lifted his head so he was looking into Ron's eyes; he stared for a moment before sighing and nodding his head curtly "Fine, I will take you to Hermione so you can apologise. But I would recommend that you tell Ginny before..."

"But won't she alert Malfoy?"

Harry glared at Ron "I think he deserves to be alerted, this is his wife and you did sexually assault her."

Ron gulped at the memory before nodding in agreement "Okay, when do we go?"

Harry reluctantly grabbed onto Ron's arm "Right now," then the pair of them apparated away.

* * *

Ron gaped in awe at the mighty building that was MalfoyIndustries when they arrived. The freshly landing snow making the glass walls look pure white.

"Hermione owns this place?"

"Yeah, now come on." Harry muttered, pulling the redhead behind him. Ron gulped at the expensive cars scattering the car park, seemingly intimidated.

Stepping into the glass building, Harry wiped his feet on the directed mat, Ron following his lead, before walking through to the main reception.

"Hey Marie," he called cheerfully to the plump secretary manning the desk. She waved back with a grin on her face and Ron was reminded of his own mother. He followed the boy who lived towards the lift and got inside.

A few seconds later, the pair of them stepped out and Harry marched down a fancy corridor, Ron hot on his heels.

"You go in and I'll wait here."

"You want me to go in ALONE?" Ron asked, completely flabbergasted. He shut his mouth at Harry's stern expression before gulping and pushing open the door.

Seeing his sister typing madly at a computer was a funny sight for Ron, considering he didn't even know she knew how to use one. He walked up to her and stood in front of the desk.

"Hello,"

"If you have an appointment then please take a seat," she replied, not looking up from her furiously typing fingers.

"I don't have an appointment, it's me Ginny."

Ginny Potter looked up from her computer screen and her eyes widened at the sight of her older brother.

"You!" she spat, pushing herself chair away as she stood up. In her heels she was nearly the same size as Ron and that factor scared him slightly.

"Yeah, me,"

She slapped him.

Hard across the cheek; her sharp fingernails cutting his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she shrilled and when Ron looked inside the office that presumably belonged to Malfoy, he was happy to see it was empty.

"I need to say sorry to Hermione, Harry brought me..."

"HARRY WHAT?" she shrieked, marching around her desk so that she as beside him "MY HUSBAND BROUGHT YOU HERE?"

"Well I..."

Another slap.

"YOU WHAT RONALD?" she countered

"I told him the whole story and he agreed to let me apologise to Hermione, but I have to see you first."

"Damn right you do, I'm calling security right now to get you off these premises," her hand reached for the phone but Ron grabbed her wrist "GET OFF ME!"

"No Ginny, you need to let me do this. I need her to forgive me or I will never forgive myself."

For some reason, the hurt in his eyes made Ginny know that her brother was speaking the truth. And for one small moment, she said small, she felt sorry for him.

She pulled her arm from his grasp before nodding curtly, as Harry had done earlier.

"Very well, I'll take you to Hermione."

* * *

Ron followed his sister out of the office and to the elevator he had just ridden in. They got in again and went up another floor. As they stepped out, Ron saw that this floor was a lot brighter than the last. The wood on Malfoy's floor was harsh and dark whereas Hermione's was bright and fresh.

Ron was surprised to see his niece Victoire talking on a phone at an identical desk as Ginny's when he entered the room.

"...my lunch break is soon Teddy now go away before I get caught..."

She said goodbye before putting the phone down and looking up, she smiled when she saw Ginny. Her face fell when she noticed Ron.

"What is _he _doing here?"

"He wants to apologise to Hermione,"

Victoire raised a perfectly curved eyebrow before picking up the phone again.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, you have a visitor... no they didn't book an appointment... I think you should see them... okay goodbye," she turned back to Ron "You can go in now."

The minute Ron stepped into Hermione's office his face fell. There, leaning on Hermione's desk and feeding her sandwich, was Draco Malfoy himself; dressed in an expensive looking grey suit with a green shirt. How very Slytherin?

Ron coughed to show he was there and the couple both looked up. It was like the whole room had been pressed on pause by the way that Hermione and Draco were looking at him. Draco's eyes were wide whilst Hermione's jaw was slackened. Then it erupted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Draco yelled, storming over to Ron and pushing him forcefully. Ron fell back against the door, his fists clenched.

"I want to apologise," he answered "For everything I've done." He looked over at Hermione and smiled weakly "I'm sorry for hurting you over and over again; it has killed me that I could ever do that to you and our friendship."

Hermione stood up and crossed her arms before walking over to him, her five inch patent heels clacking on the floor.

"I know Ron," she said softly and Ron thought she was going to forgive him, but then he saw her stone cold eyes "But _don't _think this changes anything, understand?" she spat before holding out the door for him. He gulped and nodded, understanding her completely. He left the room swiftly, feeling quite proud of how smoothly that had gone.

* * *

**So I know that it was quite fluffy but I have to finish a plan for an English Essay I have tomorrow so I was writing the end quickly so that I could post it tonight...**

**Next chapter should be up soon and will be a very fluffy chapter based hugely around Dramione so enjoy :D**

**Happy reading**

**-THGHPforever14**


	19. The Name Game

**Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while (again) but here is the longest chapter I have written for a normal story that isn't a one shot I think? It's weird because at first I thought it would be really short, I added something in to make it longer and it ended up being more than 3,000 words... well whatever, enjoy anyway :)**

**I wanted to say a few quick thank you's since this story gives me so much support and I never sound very grateful, when really I am. I will do some huge thank you's at the end of the story (which is only eleven chapters away) but here are a few recent ones.**

**The 100th person to favourite this story: LadyOfMalfoyManor**

**The 200th review of this story: meadow-music**

**The 300th follower of this story: BlondieBubbles**

**So thank you to those people, and I promise that I will add more thank you's in each chapter now...**

**Anyway, on with the chapter :D**

* * *

11th FEBRUARY 2018

Hermione smiled as she closed up her daughter's latest letter before putting it into the trinket box with the others. Despite her daughter keeping it a secret Hermione knew about the affairs that happened on New Year's Eve, and by affairs she meant she knew that Eva and James had shared a kiss.

Of course she hadn't told Draco, her husband would pounce on Harry immediately; blaming him all because of what his son had done due to his feelings for their daughter.

"Good morning darling." Hermione turned around to see her husband already dressed for work, his hair styled, and his shoes polished. Hermione blushed with the fact that she was still dressed in her silk nightgown, her hair its usual birds nest as it was every morning. Now that she was around four months pregnant, her body was growing in all the wrong places. Of course, for a woman who had already given birth four times she looked extremely good. But each time seemed to make her fatter, and after Astrum's birth Hermione's stomach just wouldn't stay flat.

"Morning," Hermione replied as she walked over to Draco "Is it that time already?"  
"I believe so, Quinn is just getting into her school clothes but Astrum won't budge."

"Is she okay?"

"She says that she's ill but I told her to just get up."

"Draco!" Hermione replied, scandalised by her husband's manner to their youngest daughter. She scowled at him before rushing upstairs to check on her ill daughter.

As she entered the emerald green that belonged to Astrum, proving that the young girl was indeed a Slytherin; Eva chose blue; Quinn purple; and Hyperion red; but Astrum insisted on green, she could hear harsh coughs coming from the bed. Hermione rushed over to see her three year old daughter letting out loud chesty coughs from under the covers.

"Astrum darling, how are you feeling?" Hermione said. Her daughter later emerged from the covers, her face pale and her eyes tired. Hermione lifted a hand to her head and gasped at how high her temperature was. "I think you should stay at home today,"

"But I want to go and do finger painting." Astrum said but Hermione just shook her head.

"No dear, you're ill," she said dismissively "I'll take the day off work to look after you," and with that, Hermione kissed her daughter's forehead before making her way out of the room to tell Draco.

* * *

"I didn't realise how bad she was."

"Well you should have felt her forehead, she looks like a zombie," Hermione snapped at her husband as she put breakfast supplies on the kitchen table. "QUINN BREAKFAST," she yelled up the stairs. The next minute the thunder of a child running down the stairs sounded.

"Good morning mum," Quinn said as she plummeted through the kitchen door, sitting down at the family's breakfast bar.

"Good morning Quinn, are you ready for school?"

The little blonde girl nodded vigorously and Hermione couldn't help but laugh, Quinn was an exact replica of her, personality wise anyway.

With her looks she was a lot like Draco, though she did have slight honey coloured hair which she had obviously inherited from both her parents. Her eyes were a shining grey though. Most of the Malfoy children had inherited the rare silvery eye colour, the only one that had nabbed Hermione's chocolate brown was Evangeline; and it complemented her bright blonde hair perfectly.

"I have a spelling test today mummy, I can't wait,"

"I'm sure you'll do great," Hermione said, pouring herself a cup of coffee "Quinn, your daddy is taking you to school today instead of me. Astrum is ill and I need to look after her."

Quinn frowned slightly for a moment "So we won't be able to have our debate on Potions ingredients in the car today?"

"I'm afraid not darling, but I'm sure you could have it with your dad. He's better at Potions than me anyway."

Quinn's face lit up at this, she then checked the clock before rushing out of the kitchen to grab her coat and bag.

"DRACO!" Hermione called up the stairs "IT'S TIME TO GO!"  
"COMING!" her husband bellowed back, seconds later he appeared at the top of the stairs. He ran down it, pulling on his suit jacket as he did. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he kissed Hermione sweetly.

"Will you be okay by yourself? Don't want me to call Pansy and Blaise?"

"I'll be fine,; if I need help I'll call them when I need it."

"I could..."

"Just go Draco, or Quinn will start yelling in the car that she is going to be late for her most favourite thing in the world," Hermione chuckled at Draco's face.

"She thinks school is her most..." but Hermione cut him off again.

"Yes, now go."

Draco kissed his wife again before following his, most likely, prodigy daughter out of the house and towards the car.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was sat at her desk, sorting through a few loose documents Draco had told her to read through when the office phone rang. She started, dropping the pile of papers in her hand with such a force that the remaining documents on the desk flew off, scattering themselves onto the pale floor beneath the mahogany desk. She cursed loudly before picking up the phone, immediately changing to her business voice.

"Hello this is Draco Malfoy's office, how may I help you?"

The voice, or at least the tone of voice, at the other end of the phone shocked her.

"Ginny...Pansy...baby..."

Ginny's eyes widened at Blaise's frantic speech "Wait, wait, wait, Blaise? What's happening?"

A loud, shuddering breath came from the other line and Ginny frowned "Blaise, say something?"

"Pansy's having her baby, now, put me over to Draco,"

Ginny nodded before pressing the button on her phone that transferred the call from her phone to her boss'. Seconds later, she heard another phone ring.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed as his phone rang; he rolled his eyes before picking up the phone and putting it to his ear.

"Hello, this is Draco Malfoy of MalfoyIndustries, how may I..."

"I don't bloody care who you bloody well are, and you can help me by getting your arse down to St Mungo's straight away. Bring Hermione as well!"

Draco was shocked by his best friend's voice and immediately began worrying. Blaise was usually a very calm and collected bloke. Just like the first time Draco had told Blaise that he was dating Hermione. In fact, the olive skinned Slytherin and his gossipy wife, at the time fiancée, had taken it upon themselves to tell Hermione all of his flaws after he had announced they were officially seeing each other.

* * *

19th MARCH 2000

Draco Malfoy closed the door of his flat behind him, locking it up quickly. He checked his watch, grinning when he saw how long he had been out for.

Today Draco Malfoy had been on his first real date with Hermione Granger. They had talked about work related things, as well as things that had absolutely nothing to do with work; over a fancy meal, courtesy of Draco of course, he was a gentleman. After the meal, Hermione had persuaded him to come with his to watch something called a _movie_. It was very interesting, there were people, or actors as Hermione had called them, fighting with swords; killing the enemy with accurate blows. At first, Draco had been worried that the people were really dying but then Hermione said that they were merely pretending.

_"What's the point of that?" Draco asked Hermione, taking another handful of popcorn and shovelling some into his mouth. It really was amazing stuff; Draco should recommend that they sell it in the wizarding world._

_"It's their job," she whispered back, turning to look at him with a smile on her face. She chuckled, even in the dark of the cinema she could make out his confused, contorted features. She expanded on her answer, "Your job is to run a company that sells pretty much everything, and my job is to sort out all your meetings and documents. Their job is to entertain other muggles; they get paid generously for their skills."_

_Draco frowned "Are they richer than me?" he hissed, now looking at the actors with a less appreciative face. Nobody was richer than him. He was the youngest CEO in the history of the world, most likely anyway._

_Hermione chuckled again, rolling her eyes at his ignorance. She was about to say yes when she thought about it, Draco Malfoy was 20 years old and ran 8 companies all over Europe. He was hoping to soon expand his company continental which would most likely give him even more money. His father was a walking goldmine, but now that he was in Azkaban; all his money had been passed down to Draco. So now Draco was the walking goldmine. Knowing Draco, he had probably met half of these actors without even knowing it._

_"No, I highly doubt anyone is richer than you," she said. He smirked gleefully before putting his arm around her creamy shoulders. She snuggled up to him and his smirk slowly lifted into a bright smile. _

_After the film, a few muggle girls tried to chat him up whilst Hermione was in the loo. She was lucky enough to walk out just in time to see him spur the girls' advances by telling them he was here with his girlfriend. Just to rub it in, she walked up to his and wrapped her arms around his waist. The girls glared at her before tossing their hair over their shoulders; walking off whilst swinging their hips, trying to grasp Draco's attention. But he was too focused on Hermione._

Draco grinned at the memory, tossing his coat onto the sofa. This caused a startled yelp which made him jump.

"Bloody hell Draco, what do you keep in your flipping coat?"

Draco glared as he recognised the voice of his best friend Blaise Zabini. He flicked on the lights to see Blaise sat on his plush cream sofa, a bottle of brandy on the glass coffee table in front of him, and Draco's coat on the floor; his wallet and keys a few inches away, having flown out of the pockets when Blaise had thrown it across the room.

"What are you doing in my flat Zabini?" Draco seethed, loosening his tie as he walked into the kitchen. He returned with a can of beer in his left hand, not in the mood for brandy right now. Blaise pouted a little as Draco cracked open the can, peering down at the empty brandy glass in front of him.

"Aw Dray, I got the brandy out and ready!" he whined. Draco sat down at the sofa opposite him and scowled, taking a swift swig of his beer as he did.

"Answer the question Zabini," he growled. Blaise raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay mate, Merlin, calm down," seeing that Draco's facial expression was not going to lift. He continued "Pansy popped over to give you something a few hours ago and was shocked that you weren't here. I thought this was strange since you have no life," –Draco glared again– "So a few hours later I came over to give you it. I was surprised to see that you were still out so I made myself at home, awaiting your return."

He leant back into the sofa as Draco finished off his beer. Whacking the can down on the coffee table to show he was done. Blaise raised an eyebrow at his mute friend.  
"So...?"

Draco raised an eyebrow to match Blaise's "So what?"

"Where were you?" Blaise asked, smacking his hands down onto his thighs. Draco rolled his eyes and sunk deeper into the sofa. He mumbled something, so quietly and quickly that Blaise didn't catch it.

"What was that?" he taunted, desperate to ease the information out of his billionaire mate.

"I was... a... da..." Draco replied; his voice dropping at some points so that Blaise still couldn't make out half of it.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was on a date," Draco finally let out. Blaise's eyes popped open at the thought of Draco going out on a date, then his eyes widened even more as he thought about something else.

"Oh Merlin's spotty pink underwear!" Blaise shrieked, sounding a lot like a little girl. If he wasn't in the current situation, Draco would have laughed his arse off. Blaise, however, seemed extremely thrilled with his latest thought.

"Will you please tell me why you are jumping around like a bloody bunny rabbit Zabini?" Draco said in a monotone. Blaise just smirked before laughing again.  
"Oh my god! You went on a date with... GRANGER!"

Draco felt a blush stain his cheeks and mentally kicked himself. Malfoy's never blushed.

"No I didn't," he tried to make out but his voice was choked and the words sounded like splutters.

Blaise grinned gleefully "Oh my god, you finally went out on a date with Hermione Granger, thank the flipping lord!"

Draco frowned "Yes I get it, now stop making fun of me and..." he paused, had Blaise said '_finally' _went out on a date with? "You mean you've been waiting for this to happen?"

"Of course I have, the first time I met her after the war I could sense the sexual tension between you both," Blaise jumped off the sofa and hugged Draco tightly "I'm so happy for you!"

Draco pushed Blaise away, slightly afraid by his friend's antics "Blaise, you're intoxicated,"

Blaise let out a bark "I had one glass of brandy Draco," he grinned once more before walking over to the coat hanger. He pulled off his black button down Macintosh before pulling his arms into in.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he ran over to Draco and pressed two silver envelopes into his outstretched hand "Give Hermione hers and open yours," he smiled "Or you could open them together," he added with a wink before leaving. Draco peered down at the silver envelope. Once of them address to him, the other to Hermione.  
"Hermione," he mumbled, letting the word drip off his tongue. Damn, even her name was perfect.

* * *

11th FEBRUARY 2018

"Blaise, what's wrong?" Draco asked slowly. Not sure whether his friend could take in quick paced words at this precise time."

"Pansy's having her bloody baby that's what's wrong, now do as I say and get yourself and Hermione over here right now. We're in Maternity ward number 3."

Draco's eyes flew open as Blaise hung up on him, he threw the phone down before grabbing his scarf, and coat and making his way out of the office. Pulling both things on as he did.

"Ginny," he said urgently, making the redheaded witch lift her head.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?"

Draco didn't have time to correct her on his name "You are off work until me and Hermione return from St Mungo's. Astrum is ill and I need you to look after her until we return. Get Susan to pass all phone calls onto Victoire."

Ginny nodded, pushing herself off her chair to grab her own belongings. She turned to say something to Draco but he had already apparated away; after putting her coat on, she too apparated away to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Draco and Hermione Malfoy rushed down the corridors of St Mungo's. Their hands clasped together as they searched for ward number 3. They looked very odd together, Draco in his expensive designer suit matched with freshly polished shoes; and Hermione in her faded jeans, plain white t-shirt, and oversized jumper. Her hair pulled back into a low, bushy ponytail at the nape of her neck.

Finding ward number 3, the couple rushed into the room; immediately scanning it for any sign of their two close friends.

Hermione spotted them near the back of the ward, an older healer beside them shouting orders to a younger one that was quickly walking towards them. The young healer smiled at the couple.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy, if you follow me I shall show you to the waiting area,"

"My arse we're sitting around in a bloody waiting area," Draco cursed, Hermione rolled her eyes at her aggressive husband and smiled apologetically to the young female.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is hospital protocol. Unless you are family or a birthing partner then I'm afraid you must leave the patient alone until the baby has arrived. Since both those places are filled by her husband I'm afraid you must leave this ward now."

Draco was just about to open his mouth to argue when Hermione yanked his arm, pulling him towards the female who was now making her way out of the ward.

* * *

"Here you go," Draco said, handing his wife a cup of steaming coffee. She smiled at him in thanks, clutching her cold hands around it. The couple had been sat in this very waiting room for nearly six hours, with still no word from the ward about Pansy or her baby. One hour after Draco and Hermione had arrived, Carmen Zabini turned up with her three daughters.

Hermione curled up in her chair, tucking her feet under her as she lent her head on Draco's shoulder. It was nearing ten and she had been up early this morning, she had also been tending to her ill daughter's every needs all day and just needed a rest.

Draco kissed his tired wife's forehead "Just think, in a few months it'll be us in there."

Hermione smiled sleepily "I know, I can't wait,"

"Why don't we do something to keep our minds off the waiting?"

She looked up at her husband, confusion etched on her face "Like what?" she asked, slightly amusedly.

"I don't know," Draco shrugged "We haven't really thought about baby names yet?"

Hermione chuckled "Draco, that's ages away,"

"It's better to be prepared early," he said with a small smirk. She beamed up at him, her eyes crinkled happily.

"Okay then, baby names it is. Do you have any in mind?" she questioned

"A few," he said dismissively "None that you will probably like."

She raised an eyebrow "Oh really?"

"Yeah, they're all quite... how do I put it...?"

"Unusual?" Hermione supplied and Draco nodded

"Yeah, they're all quite unusual, you won't like them,"

This time, both Hermione's eyebrows rose "Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Draco sighed, absentmindedly playing with Hermione's hair, which had now come out of its ponytail.

"Well, I had a girl's name..." he broke off but Hermione's face begged him to continue "Artemis," he paused again "Artemis Lucile, kind of after my father. You know, Lucile, Lucius?"

Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as she bit her lip, trying not to cry. She finally let out a small "I like that, boy's name?"

"Isaac." He said, biting his lip nervously

"Isaac?" Hermione repeated, that was not a name she was expecting to come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth when discussing the names of their future children. He had always been into the strange constellation names, or Greek gods?

"Yes, Isaac."

Hermione let out an 'hmm' thinking over the name. Finally she nodded "Okay then, Isaac it is, Isaac Lucius or Artemis Lucile."

Draco smiled "I like those names,"

Hermione giggled "You came up with them," she said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Draco chuckled "So I did, just proves how awesome I am."

Hermione scoffed, hitting her husband across the stomach lightly. She was just about to close her eyes to take a nap when the ward doors burst open, a sweating Blaise Zabini running out.

"Leonardo..." he took a deep breath, his face stretching into a broad grin "His name is Leonardo Blaise Zabini, I have a son!"

* * *

**So what did you think? That was a long one :) What do you think of the baby names I came up with :)**

**I hate to say this, but this is the last very happy chapter, the story kind of goes downhill after this but that is all I am saying. **

**Remember to review, favourite, and follow :)**

**Yours faithfully **

**-THGHPforever14**

**P.S. This is just another Promo for some of my other stories you might want to read... all Draco/Hermione (of course)**

_**The Problem with Granger's - a one-shot about Hermione and her cousins**_

_**The Other Problem with Granger's - the sequel to A Problem with Granger's, Hermione is getting married**_

_**Failing Authorities - Ron is expelled from the Auror Program and has to return to Hogwarts, he is shocked when he arrives**_

_**Living the Dream - Neville's potion explodes in class and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise are blasted into different sections of an alternate universe**_

**I hope you enjoy them if you choose to read them :)**


End file.
